Itachi: Anbu Wars
by Storm0Wolf
Summary: Sequel to 'Itachi: Prodigy Exams'. At age of 10, Itachi Uchiha became a chunnin. At age of 12, the pride of the Uchiha became an ANBU Captain, and enlisted to assist the Rice Country defeat the rebel army. Leading an army of prodigies, Itachi attempts to rewrite Fate's Scheme in the underground war that will take him and his comrades to the breaking point.
1. Journey to the Temple of Taai

The ground near him exploded, chunks of seared human flesh hitting the ground with a loud 'thunk' as they landed on the blood-stained ground. His arms were stiff, not bending to his command as he watched a girl with black hair slam to the ground, blood trickling down the side of her mouth as her eyes stared at him dully, glazed over, as life was yanked from her young body.

He fell through the floor, hair flying wildly above him as his feet scrambled to find the ground. A flare of white and he was standing in a dank tunnel, rats scurrying past him. A boy stood across from him, his face was one that was familiar to him. His eyes had a sense of doom, dark intentions clear in his eyes. The boy grinned at him, laughing as he stood in a puddle of blood, two decapitated bodies near his feet. He simply stared at them, before shifting his gaze onto the boy, then the bodies again.

"Where are all the children?"

Itachi's eyes shot open, red pupils spinning as he sat up, grabbing for his weapons. The fire flickered against the thin slices of wood, thin white smoke twisting as it rose into the moonlit night. Junki glanced at him, Byakugan activated as she took in his expression; pixie cut brown hair shadowed by the fire. Itachi sighed, letting his eyes fade and his body relax.

"Sorry, I'll keep watch for now," the Uchiha heir mumbled, sitting up and dropping his weapons on his makeshift sleeping bag. Too tired to respond, Junki flopped down on her blanket, chest rising and falling slowly as she feels deep into herself.

Grunting in discomfort, Itachi stretched out his legs, sore from sleeping on the damp forest floor. He gazed upwards, stars blinking back at him as a single owl swooped down, reappearing with a struggling grey mouse in its talons.

They were on their way to the large Temple, what their mission was had not yet been confirmed. All they had been told was that they were to report to the Temple, and do as Master Kaichou ordered. Supposedly, they were going to meet up with their old chuunin exams competitors there. Itachi's eyes travelled down to the fire, staring into the center of it thoughtfully. It had been almost a year and a half since he had seen any of them, of course he had seen two of the Sand trio whenever he was sent on missions near the Sand Village, and the third one, Choko, was in the Rice Country with Hibiki assisting the Feudal Lord in setting up a proper ninja village.

He had grown in the past year, his hair was longer, now much taller, and the lines in his face deeper. The fire dimmed as the wood began to slowly crumble into ash, embers drifting up and vanishing into the air.

* * *

><p>Kenpu leaned against the metal railing, the wind whipping his hair around as the salty water splashed up and sprayed him. Members of the crew gave him odd looks as they rushed around the ship, fulfilling their usual duties. Hakuro was still in her cabin, meditating to the comforting rocking of the boat. A hand slapped him on the shoulder, and Kenpu gave his black haired cousin a small smirk.<p>

"Hello Kiken." Kenpu acknowledged, feeling Kiken sling an arm over his shoulder.

"Well hello to you too cousin," Kiken chuckled; it never failed to amuse him how stiff his Kenpu was. "What are you doing up here by yourself, you know it's not safe for little chunnin like you to be wandering around a boat all by yourself."

"Shut up." Kenpu sighed, looking into Kiken's purple eyes. Kiken had taken the Chunnin Exams five months after his awakening, passing as the best at the exams easily. Not even three months later he had been promoted to Jonnin, raising though the ranks in record time. Even after this turn of events, Kenpu was not jealous of his friend, just grateful that he was strong enough to protect himself. Kenpu knew that he would become a Jonnin soon enough, and decided that he'd become stronger in the mean time. "I thought you were going to stay in the cabin with Hakuro."

"She kicked me out," Kiken sighed, pretending to be dejected, "Says I'm distracting." He rolled his eyes at the thought, ignoring when Kenpu scoffed at him. "Hey let's spar!" Kiken smiled, his pointed teeth flashing dangerously.

"We're on a boat idiot." Kenpu pointed out, his mismatched eyes glaring at his cousin in annoyance. Kiken's smile only grew, his spiky black hair swaying.

"I never said on the boat, moron." Kiken lept onto the railing, falling back, head first into the water. Kenpu rushed to the side, glancing down at the dark water. Standing smugly twirling a kunai around his pointer finger, Kiken stood on the water, silently challenging Kenpu with his eyes. Kenpu hesitated, before smirking, throwing himself off the boat and onto the water's surface.

* * *

><p>"So you're the one who spent a year in the Mist, huh? What was it like" A boy with long blond hair questioned, his feet splashing loudly against the water's surface. The fist under them darted away, frightened by the foreign noise.<p>

"It was really similar to our village, except they were all super close. Hey, Minori," Natsumi glanced at the boy on her left, slightly trailing behind her. His overly gelled hair didn't budge in the wind, pink eyes snapped to focus on her. "How much farther until we reach the island."

"We're close, maybe twenty more minutes until we hit land?" Minori predicted his eyes closed as he concentrated. Natsumi nodded, returning her attention to the blond haired boy, Sora.

"When we arrive, we have to prove that we belong here. All of these ninja are from more powerful nations; the Whirlpool is the only grade two villages invited, so we'll have to work twice as hard as everyone else." Natsumi spoke gently, her sword bouncing against her hip.

"Um, sure, I... I'll do my best." Sora stuttered, feeling a heavy weight push on his shoulders. He really couldn't screw up then, because not only would he embarrass his self and his family, but also his village. Minori caught his worrisome expression and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about messing up Sora. You were specially chosen for this mission out of seventy three others, don't forget that." Minori told him firmly, water splashing his face with each step. Natsumi glanced at the two boys, memories of the short time spent training with them surfacing. Shaking her head she stared straight forward, eyes burning. She couldn't be distracted now, they expected her to lead them, and she expected to succeed.

* * *

><p>"Well this isn't the ugliest room I've ever seen." Imu threw her bag onto one of the futons, sneering in distaste at the maroon painted walls and light tan furniture. It didn't take a genius to match colors correctly; Imu shook her head, looking out the window into a willow tree standing steady in the middle of a pond.<p>

"We'll only be here for three days tops." Haruhi pointed out calmly, sitting quietly on her futon as she studied the room with similar aversion. Imu sighed, her blue eyes focusing on Haruhi as she leaned against the window, cool and sticky against her back. It had been a while since they had been on a mission together, with Haruhi's intense training schedule and Imu's constant travelling with her new mentor.

"Yeah, I know, don't lecture me darling, I'm not in the mood." Imu sighed, three quick raps vibrated through the door, stopping Haruhi from responding. Both girls stood up, Imu strode forward and opened the door. Bald and proud, a tall middle aged man wearing a white and yellow rode stood mumbling at their door, eying Imu with a mighty dark grey eye. "Yes?" Imu questioned impatiently.

"You have been summoned to the Temple of Taai by the Great Master Kaicho." The man bowed at his waist, voice smooth and deep. "Please follow me." He turned and shuffled down the hall, not taking notice of the two girls scrambling out of the room.

"And so our mission begins." Haruhi whispers, her red hair floating behind her as she tried to keep up with the long legged man.

* * *

><p>Raiden's breath was ragged, body shaking as he glared at the group of adults at his feet, the whites of their eyes staring at him. They were simply civilian guards, nothing to be excited about he reminded himself, refocusing his energy and bolting down the hall. This was a different building than the first one he was brought to. The walls were made of solid concrete, a normal building instead of a cave.<p>

A girl stood at the end of the hallway, her light blue eyes staring at him calmly, clicking the stop button on a timer she held lazily in her palm. Clicking her tongue together she shook her head in disappointment.

"It took you ten minutes to defeat those weaklings." She said, raising an eyebrow at him. Raiden glared at her, hatred flashing in his eyes.

"Get out of my way, Kurami." He growled, dropping into a defensive stance. "I don't like you, but I have no reason to want to hurt you." Raiden was thrown forward, his shoulder cracking as he hit the floor, hissing in pain.

Two boys stood behind him, the one with long black hair staring at him in a bored manner and the one by his side, dark blue hair and a disturbing smile on his face. "You got out again?" The first one drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought I told Yukiko to guard your cell."

"You know how lazy she can be, Shien. No reason to get upset over something that is easily fixed." The second boy said cheerfully, his light purple eyes flashing as he grabbed Raiden by the collar, tossing him roughly against the wall again.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place, Kyosuke." Shien snapped, glancing at Kurami who kneeled down beside Raiden, brushing his hair to the side to reveal a small cut when Raiden's head hit the wall. Sighing, her hands began to glow a light blue as she healed him.

"You must learn to control yourself, Kyosuke, injuring him was not necessary." Kurami told him firmly, glaring at two civilian servants who hoisted up Raiden and returned him to his cell.

"Hello everyone." a girl with bluish white hair poof-ed into the room, her violet eyes noticing the tension. "Well what's gotten you all in such a bad mood?"

"Oh nothing, Raiden managed to escape his cell again is all." Kyosuke shrugged the creepy smile still in place as his eyes flashed angrily.

"Would like to explain why you disobeyed me, Yukiko? If I don't like you're answer, I'll kill you." Shien's dark brown eyes narrowed at her, chakra spiking. She scoffed at him, walking over to Kurmai.

"You couldn't kill me; I know all your weaknesses. It's stupid for you to even make that threat." Yukiko yawned, rolling her shoulders. "I left because Orochimaru needed me to go get something for him. Which reminds me, Kurami, he needed you to analyze some new venom he made. Cure and all due next week." She pulled a greenish blue vile out of her bag, handing it carefully to her only other female friend.

"I don't understand why Orochimaru keeps him around. It'd be much easier to take samples and just kill him." Shien grumbled as he and Kyosuke stepped outside, masking their chakra as they silently flew through the trees towards the nearest village.

"Do not underestimate him, Shien. I understand that you're new, but if you ever question Orochimaru again, I can and will kill you. Do not forget that you are the weakest link in our little group." Kyosuke laughed, ignoring Shien's glare as he sped forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, do you like the title? Eh, if not give me some suggestions! So we have six new characters, two new guys that are part of the Whirlpool team with Natsumi (did you guys seriously think I would take her out just because she left the mist?) and four new antagonist.<strong>

**FunFact: This chapter has seven different versions. They range from everyone receiving the mission from their respective lords, Itachi heading to the Rice for a mission and is joined by the Sand girls, a chapter purely for the antagonist, and finally a chapter where it just begins at the temple. But I wanted to introduce everyone so yeah, this chapter was born!**


	2. Becoming an Elite

Amai and Urami walked quietly into the temple room, the others already gathered around chatting excitably to each other. Junki had her slim arm linked through Hibiki on one side and Choko on the other, introducing themselves to Kiken, Minori, and Sora pleasantly. Hibiki and Choko had traveled together from the Rice Country, and had arrived a day before everyone else, touring through the beauful gardens.

Urami felt a slight pang, thinking of her own missing teammate, but banished it to the back of her mind, Raiden was either dead or rogue, nothing she should concern herself with.

A raspy voice cleared his through loudly, silencing the young ninja instantly. It was the tall man in a yellow and white robe, a slight frown decorating his features as he took them in. How dare such innocent children be delivered to them for such a mature purpose, it was inhuman. The leaders of their village were scum to him, violating innocent minds for power, corrupting them and turning them away from the light, it was disgusting.

"Please follow me into the chamber." He announced, turning away and pressing his hand upon the intricate gold and red door. The dragon's eye fueled blue with the man's chakra, a lock clicked as the door opened wide, revealing a large room with a frail looking man sat on a plush red pillow, white candles behind him burned lowly. Stunned by the magnificence of the chamber, the ninja entered, eyes curiously darting to take in every single detail.

The door clicked shut, and the tall man shuffled to stand on the man's left, relaxing slightly. The old man stirred a bit, none of the children said anything, respectably watching him as he seemed to gather himself.

"It seems I was not taken lightly in my request." The old man chuckled, his voice shook and grated, proof of his age.

"Are you the client of this mission?" Imu questioned, her blue eyes taking in the man's hairless face and head, the simple yet stunning designs on his red and white robe capturing her attention.

"No, no, young girl, I am simply going to prepare you for it. My name is Master Kaicho" The man chuckled, pulling out a staff and using it to propel his self up, so he was standing on thin legs. "Now, as you may be aware, there is all sorts of commotion going on in the Rice Country, and the Rice, unfortunately isn't capable of protecting it's people at the moment so they've had to request help from your nations." Master Kaicho began to grin, his slit like eyes rising, "But it seems that they are insulted that children have been sent to their aid," Choko and Hibiki put their heads down sadly, knowing from personal trials how hard they had to work to prove themselves worthy of representing their Villages, "So the stronger nations had an idea, turn these children into the strongest ninja you could possibly become without defecting or becoming Kage. So they sent you to me."

"This isn't some kind of bootcamp is it?" Kiken questioned, flashing Hakuro a smile when she elbowed him in the ribs. He found nothing more exciting than making her frustrated.

"No, no." Master Kaicho, "It's nothing like that, there is nothing more for an old geezer like me to teach the youth of today that your elders have not taught you. What I am here for is to guide you, to make sure you are right for the carpets Fate has rolled out for you."

"And if we're not?" Junki questioned, her voice bouncing quietly around the room.

"Then I will send you away. Now to get straight to the point, I am here to see if you're ready to take a seat with the most Elite of Shinobit, the Anbu." The man smiled as they all gazed stupidly at him, thoughts racing wildly through their minds. The thrill, pain, lonliness, glory, pride, honor, and pity they would gain as Anbu was in their reach.

"Master Kaicho, how will you know if we're ready or not?" Minori questioned quietly, a slight fear at being rejected consuming him. The man smiled at him slightly, knowing what was traveling through the timid boys mind.

"I have been on this earth many years, I have seen men and women die out of pride and I have seen them live in fear. There is no better way to test a man's strength than to hear him say his own name, to feel the vibrations in his chest, to sense the beat of his heart." He motioned to the man by his side, and walked forward. His cane struck the ground as the man used it to support his left side, proof of an old injury that became worse with age.

The man reappeared with a large box, a bead of sweat running down his face. "Let's begin."

* * *

><p>The field was fenced in by tall chakra nets connected by steel poles, birds dodging around the outside as they attentively watched the battle below. Raiden's feet dragged across the grainy soil, his cheek bleeding as he glared at his opponate.<p>

The man was quiet young, most likely in his late twenties, and was wielding a gigantic shuriken. Blurring forward, Raiden bent down as the shuriken glided over his head, kicking upwards into the man's stomach. Flying back, the man screamed in pain as his body hit the chakra infused wall, the repulsive smell of burnt meat assaulting his nose when the man passed out, the back of his shirt seared to his skin and bits of bone visable where the skin had been burned completely off.

There was a slow clapping behind him, his foot slid across the ground as he turned around to face it. Yukiko lept from above, a smirk on her pale face as she approached him carelessly. The fight was over, Raiden relaxed, standing up straight and glaring at her. Although he didn't dislike Kurami, he had mixed feelings about Yukiko. She was fun to talk to when he was locked up at the cells, and at training sessions she never really pushed him that hard, but whenever she was around the others she could be brutal.

"I can't belive he actually marked you, it seems leaving Orochimaru's side made you weak after all. What a pity, in your current state you couldn't beat any of us." Her violet eyes surveyed him, disguisted by his dwindling power, at this rate, Orochimaru just might kill him after all.

"Give me a break, I'm sitting in a dark cell for twenty hours every day." Raiden mumbled, begrudgingly allowing her to replace the cuffs onto his wrist. Biting her thumb, she preformed quick and accurate hand signs.

"Release!" The chakra wall flickered, before vanishing with a slight pop. They silently walked into the base, the metal door began closing behind him when Raiden stepped into his cell.

"See ya." He mumbled, pressing his back to the wall as he waited for the last rays of light to vanish. Yukiko paused, her face contorted into pain as she watched him blankly stare at her.

"You did this to yourself you know, you've got no right to look at any of us like that," she breathed, looking upwards thoughtfully. "After all, you abandon us, not the other way around." Raiden looked at the floor, guilt surrounding him. Yukiko closed the door, opening a small slot to say a few last words. "Next week you'll face off against Shein in a death match. If you win you can rejoin us, if you lose you die."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I've been having a writting frenzy lately and have managed to get ahead on the chapters so updates should be quick and constant for about a week. Also to all the new charater creaters, please stay involved in the story, there will be times when i request something from you that I need answered to complete the next chapter.<strong>

**Fun Fact: The ages are; Natsumi, Kenpu, Itachi, and Hibiki are 11. Hakuro, Urami and Amai are 12. Kurami, Kyosuke,Raiden, Kiken and Minori are 13. Shien, Choko, and Junki are 14. Yukiko, Haruhi and Imu are 15. With the old characters, I added 1-2 years to thier origional age, with the new characters, I tweaked some of their ages to match with the new characters.**


	3. Kiken's Influence

Master Kaicho escorted them, slowly, to a garden outside of the chamber, turning to face them with his staff clutched tightly in his hand. Glancing at Amai he motioned for her to come forward.

"Come at me with your signature attack, the one that best sums up you." He commanded her, turning to the others he explained, "A person's fighting style is I direct reflection of their conscious. A gentle person is likely to fight by using their opponent strengths against them, while a bold person will have more brassy attacks." Master Kaicho nodded to her, signaling her to begin.

"You want us to attack you, sir?" Minori stuttered, astounded and nervous that the fragile man might be killed. Master Kaicho chuckled, giving his staff a quick twirl.

"Don't worry about me, I may be old but I've still got a few tricks up my sleeves." Master Kaicho nodded to Amai, telling her to begin.

Amai took in a deep breath, spreading her feet apart as she quickly preformed the necessary hand signs. "Voice Style: Hell's Influence." She felt chakra swell in her lungs, burning, as it traveled up her throat. Crossing her arms over her chest, her pink eyes stared uninterested at Master Kaicho. "Done."

Master Kaicho's thin wrinkled lips curved upwards into a smile, lifting his staff slightly he slammed it onto the ground a burst of chakra escaping. "Your attack is well named. It disrupts the five senses, putting them under your influence, although it is more of a Gen Jutsu than a Nin Jutsu, very impressive indeed." He motioned for his helper who presented him with the wooden box. "That attack tells me that you have some things in your own mind you wish to control, but are unable to. Perhaps a responsibility that has become a burden, and you fear failing your task?"

Amai kept her mouth closed as she stared at him, her salmon eyes guarded and suspicious. Turning she returned to her sister's side, inwardly cringing at the accuracy of the man's accusion. More often than not, Amai had thoughts of failing consume her. If she didn't liberate her clan, would they hate her? Would Uramai hate her? Shivering at the thought, Amai closed her eyes, listening to the harmonic voices of many birds becoming one.

Junki walked over to Master Kaicho, white eyes beaming confidently as she activated her eyes, thin veins rising as the world became sharper. "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four palms!" Junki thrust her palm forward, wincing as she felt the sting of the wooden staff. Master Kaicho continued to block every hit easily, leaping backwards with agility much younger than his age. Hands red and splintered, Junki breathed in deeply, glaring at Master Kaicho.

"I haven't seen a Hyuuga in almost thirty years," Master Kaicho smiled, "It's good to see their drive hasn't weakened with passing generations." He waved pleasantly at her, watching as she bitterly stepped back in line.

"Master Kaicho!" A women stumbled out of the door, drunkenly swaying as blood coated the right side of her face, dripping down her neck and staining her beautiful emerald kimono. The birds kept on singing their carefree tune as Natsumi and Hakuro rushed over to help the women stand on her feet, blood dripping onto their hands as they held her arms in a firm grip.

"By God," Master Kaicho's robe flew behind him as he quickly shuffled to her side, gently allowing her to sit on the steps. "What has happened, Nao?" His voice was gentle and fierce, looking up he nodded to his helper, who set the box of mask down, rushing into the house.

"They're here…." her voice was light and torn, blood leaking from her face into her mouth. Junki moved quietly to the women's side, hands glowing green as she activated her Byakugan, the damaged skin cells and tissues becoming clear to her as the gash began to close.

Junki spent the last year and a half studying medical nin jutsu, first taking a crash course only to find she was beyond talented, and her Byakugan made even the most difficult of procedures simple. Her teacher was not well known but respected by those who did know her. Tragically the women died giving birth to a orange haired little boy, who died eleven days later.

"That looks like a knife wound," Natsumi muttered, bending down to examine the thin scar closer, "The blade was thin and most likely curved. By the severity of the cut, the attacker was either aiming for something else or they snuck on her and the blade is very well made. The wielder is a bit taller than she is, only by a few inches though, and he's not physically strong, but very comfortable with this blade" She concluded, nodding her head. Sora shook his head, it would never cease to amaze him how she could collect so much from a single cut.

"Who's here?" Haruhi gripped her new mask by her side, eyes staring directly at the young silver haired girl. The front of the house exploded, the impact sending fire surging though the house, setting every wall and item ablaze.

Kenpu grabbed, Hakuro's wrist, pulling her away as the flames burst through the windows, reaching for them with it's uncontrolled fingers. Junki hoisted the women up, feeling her weight lighten as Itachi grabbed her by the waist, propelling them all back. Kiken flipped back, purple eyes shining with excitement as he watched the building collapse, that was going to be a headache to clean, not that it was his problem. Anything not related to the Mist was his problem, it wasn't that he enjoyed watching other's lose their homes, but it was refreshing to know that the monsters who had hurt his village, where being repaid by fate.

The balcony collapsed, burying Natsumi, Sora, Hibiki, and Minori. The fire grew as it fed off of the fuel it gathered, twisting higher into the sky as it cast a mesmerizing orange and red glow into the sky, the pond in the garden rippling from the intensity of the heat.

"Hibiki!" Junki yelled, rushing forwards, Byakugan deactivated. It was useless since she couldn't see past thrity meters with the dang thing. Kenpu glanced at the pond behind him, the orange water of the pond taunting him. He could use the water to put out that section of the fire, giving them time to get out. Kenpu quickly began forming hand signs, wincing at the tight grip on his wrist by pale fingers, he looked up at Kiken with confused mismatched eyes. Disapproving purple eyes glanced back at him, Kiken's grip loosed slightly, but the intent was still clear.

"What are you doing?" Kiken questioned, confusion and anger lingering in the back of his tone. Kenpu glanced at the flames and back at the hand on his wrist. "Don't waste your energy, they're not from the Mist."

"yeah," Kenpu hesitantly let his hands go limp, Kiken sighed as he released his grip, putting a hand on Kenpu's shoulder as they watched the others franticly trying to reach those inside the flames.

"I get your upset, but their outsiders," Kiken's hands dug into his palms as the memory of being in a coma for two years stunned him. "And you remember what outsiders did to me, don't you?"

"Yeah," Kenpu whispered, the heat of the flames making sweat trail down his face, "Of course I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys really think I was going to go through this chapter without some kind of chaos happening? No, that's just not me, I like throwing them right into the action, it's more fun that way. Sorry for the late update, when I came back to reread this chapter, I made a ton of changes.<strong>

**FunFact: Kiken is Kenpu's older cousin and Kiken is Hakuro's God brother.**


	4. Two Teams, Five Villages

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Master Kaicho lifted his staff in the air, water twisting as it rose in the air, droplets falling down onto the ground. Driving forward, the head of the dragon plowed into the center of the house, dosing the fire in one go. Glancing behind her, Hakuro stared as she noticed that the entire pond was drained, large whiskered fish flopping on the damp dirt of the ditch.

Steam rose into the air, the orange and red haze dimming as white smoke lifted from the wreckage. Junki grasped onto the wood, hissing as she was burned from the lingering heat. She was close enough now, activating her Byakugan she stared into the mass, searching for her friends' chakra. A large serge of cold chakra startled her, making her Byakugan deactivate itself.

The wood shifted, light filtering through the cracks as an orange beam shot upwards, blasting the wood into pieces, Amai, Urami and Junki leapt back, their feet slipping against the dripping grass. Minori's palms were up, his hands over his head, pink eyes staring sadly as the orange sphere around him broke, several smaller balls circling him. Crouched on the ground Hibiki, Natsumi, and Sora covered their heads with their arms, holes in their clothing where the fire had nibbled away at them.

Minori let his arms drop to his sides, closing his eyes and dropping his head. "Thank you for your assistance, you may rest now." He whispered, his head filling with shouting voices, dimming as the orange balls shot into the air, vanishing.

"That chakra," Master Kaicho muttered, deep lines creasing in his face as he gripped his staff tightly in his hands. Minori began to sway on his feet, opening his eyes as he steadied himself.

"We're ok," Natsumi coughed, cringing when smoke came out with each exhale. Hibiki helped Sora to his feet, both boys hyped with adrenaline. "What happened?" Natsumi questioned stepping away from the splintered wreckage. Master Kaicho swept passed them, running quickly around the house.

"I don't know maybe an explosion?" Kenpu spat, dusting the ash out of his blond hair, white pieces falling quietly to the ground. "Freak," he muttered, ignoring Natsumi's glare. Itachi gathered Hibiki and Junki, Sharingan activated as he scanned the area for the injured women.

"She's gone." He sighed, his hair threading though his fingers as he pushed hi inky bangs out of his face. Junki clicked her tongue, poking Hibiki in the chest.

"Well, aren't you going to search for her?" Junki questioned, her pearl eyes having no effect on his sighless eyes.

"I can't," Hibiki muttered, holding his head in his hand, "Ever since Minori did something with that weird chakra, I haven't been able to streatch my chakra far out. I can barely feel Hakuro's now." Letting his hand drop, he tilted his hand in Hakuro's direction who was twenty fout meters away.

Wincing, Minori bowed slightly, "Sorry, that should wear off soon. It seems that my Jutsu temporaily stunted your powers, but I'm sure your chakra will be back to normal momentarily." He apologized, smiling when Hibiki nodded in understanding.

"We should follow Master Kaicho, in case he needs back up." Haruhi stepped forward, Imu crossed her arms over her chest, Haruhi always had to be in charge didn't she? Kiken and Kenpu jogged over to them, the group set in a dented circle, eyes studying each other.

"Not all of us," Itachi glanced in the direction Master Kaicho ran, "Some of us should go through the wreckage and see if they can track down what caused this." Choko nodded, her green hair bobbing as her face was void of it's normal bubbly smile.

"Urami should go with the search team, and I'll help find Master Kaicho. We can keep in touch by telepathy, providing a raidio between the two groups." Amai offered, her pink eyes gazing at Itachi. For some reason, she felt as if she had to report to him. Itachi had a difference in the vibes of authority to Raiden, while she felt a tolerance for Raiden, she felt loyalty to Itachi. Why, she didn't know, perhaps it was the way he rallied them together, or maybe it was the power that leaked out of him, either way she didn't care, she'd much sooner follow him than her old teammate.

Imu crossed pale slim arms over her chest, studying the boy in the middle of the circle carefully. Itachi Uchiha, the strongest out of all of them, according to the Chunnin Exam results. Although that theory was a bit debatable with the three new additions, Kiken, Sora, and Minori, all who had yet to show what they were capable of.

"Hakuro, Amai, Natsumi, Choko, Kenpu, and I should go assist Master Kaicho. Junki, Imu, Haruhi, Hibiki, and Urami should go searching for whoever did this." Itachi glanced around the group, pleased that there was no protest. Turning to those he left out, "I'm sorry, Kiken, Minori, and Sora, but I cannot correctly place you on a team since I do not know your abilities."

"Sora should head with the our group, I don't know about Minori though," Natsumi spoke up, her sword lightly pressing against her side, " His abilities would benefit the search team the most, but it looks like his powers cancel out Hibiki's."

"No, that's only if he touches them, as long as they don't hit him, I think he'll be ok." Minori offered, his gel slicked hair unmoving in the hot breeze. Itachi glanced around at them, dread filling him.

"What about you Kiken?" Hakuro questioned, predicting his answer. He would most likely go on the other team, believing that having all three of the Mist on one team would place to much power in one spot, besides Kenpu and Kiken's fighting styles were so similar it would be pointless for them to be together.

"I'll go with the search team," Kiken shrugged, not really caring. This whole thing was a waste of his time, the temple wasn't in his country, the people weren't from his country, it didn't effect his country, so why should he care?

"Haruhi," He called, the girl's blue eyes snapping to meet his, "You'll take charge of the search team?"

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded, her red hair slightly dirtied by the sout. Silence swept over them, the koi fish limp in the dried ditch behind them, flies buzzing nosily over the carcasses. The two teams separated.

* * *

><p>"Please, spare my family! Kill me, torture me, but don't hurt my wife and son!" The farmer sobbed, tears dripping onto his dirt stained trousers. A women and young boy cowered behind him, shaking with wet and dirtied faces as they stared at the smiling boy in front of them and the beautiful black haired girl by his side.<p>

"Begging really annoys me, I suggest you shut up now." Kyosuke smirked as the man cringed, his bloodshot green eyes staring pleadingly at the duo in front of him. The boy let out a low sob, burying his face into his mother's stomach, hiding from the two people that caused so much destruction.

"Just tell us where it is. If you do, I won't let him hurt you." Kurami looked around the village sadly. It was always tragic when a village was destroyed because of one man's pride, such a waste. Bodies rested in pools of thick red liquid, eyes open and cries echoing against the mountains. Glancing back at the family in front of her she sighed, her father would have just cut their head off and taken the boy back to the Mist, but she wasn't like her father, well in terms of how they handled the defenseless anyway.

The man shook his head, his voice pleading, "I don't know, only Lord Tosuke had knowledge of where the Sword was located. Rumor has it that he sold it to a powerful clan in the Leaf Village."

"So the Sword of Totsuke is in the Leaf, huh?" Kyosuke grinned, he had always wanted to go to the Leaf, they were well know for their powerful ninja, how he'd love to slaughter them all.

"I don't know for sure, but if it's not here than that's where it must be. Please I've told you everything you know, now let us go!" The man bowed his head, hoping that his humility would appease the two teens. Kurami sighed; it was stupid, if they hadn't let them go by now, it was obvious they weren't going to. It would cause to many problems it they survived and reported Orochimaru's interest in the sword to anyone, it might cause the sword to be sealed away or worse destroyed.

Her light blue eyes made contact with Kyosuke's lilac ones, understanding passing through them. Kurami blurred forward, ripping the little boy from his mother's embrace. The women wailed, her hands held out in an attempt to reach her child, Kyosuke backhanded her, his finger print staining her face.

"I'll meet you back at the base." Kurami mumbled, pressing a glowing hand to the boy's temple, sighing in relief as he fell unconscious. Kyosuke silently waited for her to disapper into the forest's cover, turning his attention back to the sobbing parents, clinging onto each other as they stared at him with fear.

Kyosuke smiled, closing his eyes, hands quickly forming signs when he opened them. Lifting up his arm as his hands began to glow grey, a machete and shovel, shuddering as they rose into the air, hovering towards him. The couple stared at the object, shaking as they waited for their execution.

"Don't worry, you deaths will only be seconds apart, you won't have to watch the other suffer." Kyosuke grinned, as if he was doing them a great favor, by comparison of what happened to the other villagers, he was.

"My son.." the women whispered, her voice vibrating. Kyosuke shrugged, flicking his hand forward, the machete plunged into her neck, The shovel brutally smacking against the man's head, blood staining his hair as bits of grey goo leaked from his skull. All the while, Kyosuke was smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Ok, to answer some questions. Yes Itachi is 11 and in the summery it said he was twelve but that's because this story is taking place around April-May and Itachi's birthday is in June. I made up birthdays for everyone during the second stage of Itachi: Prodigy exams , and the new characters ages I mixed up to fit them in certain parts of the story I need them in, and certain ages equals a certain level of life experience and maturity that I need for the plot. Also Itachi is twelve when he becomes an Anbu captian, he's not even an Anbu yet, he's still a Chunnin. Also Raiden's age was never mentioned in Itachi: Prodigy exams, the only ages mentioned where Hibiki, Junki, and Itachi's in the first fun fact. After that, no ages were mentioned other than references to "she appeared to be older than him, but not by many years."<strong>

**FunFact: Running out of these so I'm going t be starting asking you guys questions about how you want the story to go. That doesn't mean I'm going to do it, that just gives me an idea.**

**Question: Who do you think set the fire on the Temple of Taai?**


	5. Violet Eyed Rouge

Hand resting on the trunk of the tree, Haruhi's blue eyes surveyed the area from the tree tops. Her team stood behind her, awaiting futher instruction. Biting her lip, she let out a breath, the sun sinking as the moon clawed its way up the horizon. Splitting up would be the best strategy, it would allow them to cover more ground. Haruhi pushed her hair to the side, as the wind blew, the only problem was how to do it. Minori's abilities were unknown, but she felt that she had to pair him with someone who would keep and eye on him, per say. As much as she liked the girl, Junki was to laid back to keep someone in line, and Urami didn't work well with anyone other than her own sister, Amai. She didn't know anything about Kiken, but had overheard Hakuro telling Choko that he was like Kenpu, only more manipulative. Putting either of them with herself, Haruhi feared it would give him the wrong idea, making them think she thought they were; inferior.

"We're going to split up from here." Haruhi announced, several different plans forming in her mind. "Hibiki, you, Kiken, and Minori go East to the Mountians. Don't go any farther than the summit."

"But, what about my ability canceling out his?" Minori questioned, his voice quiet as he avoided eye contact. Haruhi had thought about that, and had an answer prepared for them.

"You will just have to be careful if you must enter combat together, whatever happened last time, just don't do it again when he's around." Haruhi answered, watching as Hibiki nodded to her. "Imu you and I will check the flat lands beyond the forest, North, try and keep a low profile, and do not engage unless absolutely necessary."

Imu scoffed, looking at her nails. Haruhi get's appointed team leader and she thinks she's a big shot. Resisting the urge to retaliate, Imu wrapped her arms around her torso, blue eyes narrowed. A spider lept from one branch to another, sewing beautiful designs above their heads.

"Urami go South into town with Junki. There is no point of going West, there a force field there, so any one entering or exiting it will be senses on the spot, but just to be safe, Imu have a few of your snakes pratroling the area."

"Fine," Imu sighed, nibbling at her thumb, a small drop of blood rising from her skin. Hands blurred together as she jumped off her branch, slamming her hand to the ground when she landed. "Summoning Jutsu!" White smoke erupted from her hand. Four cotton mouth snakes raised their heads above the ground, hissing as they slunk back down, slithering between the undergrowth of the forest.

"Good, I'll send up a signal for when I want you to return." Haruhi concluded, cutting off Urami, "Trust me you'll know it when you see it."

"Well that's helpful." Hibiki snorted, oblivious to Haruhi's glare.

"My chakra will be laced in it as well, now, move!" The spider clung to it's string as powerful burst of air flew at him, all traces of the gathered seven gone.

* * *

><p>The wind blew black specks into the air, swift feet brushing against the ground as they darted around the corner. Itachi ran at point, eyes melted red, as he studied the area. Everything was destroyed, the fragile beauty of the morning, was swept away by the destruction of the afternoon. Wooden pillars dusted with ash, embers still glowing against the chalky ground. Pure green grass removed as black scars marked the ground.<p>

"There." Amai noted, Itachi followed her gaze instantly. Yellow sparks exploded as metal scrapped against stone. Master Kaicho gripped his staff tightly, bones cracking as he shifted his stance. Standing in front of him, purple mask covering her face was a woman, holding a white bladed sword, Mist insignia slashed out on her head band.

"You're quiet fast for an old man, but how much longer can you keep it up?" She teased, lunging forward. Bringing his staff up quickly, Master Kaicho stiffened as he looked at the back of a blue haired girl, Natsumi. The rogue ninja glared, her word screeching as it struggled to overpower Natsumi's own sword, both glaring at the other.

Propelling herself backward, the rouge clicked her tongue noticing that she was surrounded. Flanking Natsumi, Kenpu and Sora dropped into defensive positions around Master Kaicho, Choko standing behind the women while Itachi and Hakuro flanked the women on both sides, Amai stood silently a little ways back, waiting to see if the women would make a run for it.

The rouge lept forward, her sword thrust towards Natsumi. Swiping upwards, Natsumi glared as the women spun under her arm, avoiding Natsumi completely as she continued onto Master Kaicho. Sora slid forward, hand signs already complete.

"Lava Style: Magma Geyser!" Slamming his hands onto the dry soil, cracks spilt across the floor breaking quickly as the ground began to shake. Burning, red magma forced it's way through the cracks, creating a wall between Master Kaicho and the rouge. Violet eyes narrowed as the rouge stopped abruptly, flipping back on her hands as the magma sprinkled down on her.

Turning her wrist, the rouge's white blade sparked against Natsumi's polished steel. Flicking her wrist, Natsumi's blade swirled around the rouge's, the edge skinning her clothing, nicking the pale skin underneath. The rouge hissed, bringing her knee up, clumsily kicking Natsumi back. Orange and tan blurred forward, and harsh wind slammed into her chest, slicing her arms and face, mask barley clinging onto her face.

Choko raised her hand, snatching her boomerang out of the sky, her orange eyes glittering when the rouge struggled to her feet.

"Heh," The girl breathed, exhaustion and surprise dominating her emotions, "For a group of shinobi from enemy nations, you guys fight pretty well together." She admitted, sheathing her sword and making a quick hand sign. "Bye now." Water exploded from her body, droplets splashing on Natsumi's face.

"Hakuro, Amai, follow me now!" Itachi sprung into the trees, Sharingan smoking as he traced the rouges chakra. The two girls glanced at each other, vanishing into the forest.

* * *

><p>"You worthless piece of dirt!" Kyosuke yelp as his back connected with the jagged rocks of the wall, dropping to the ground. Kurami stood uneasy, eyes down as she tried to hold her composure together, they should have expected him to react like this, after all he hated failure above all else. "I sent you out to retrieve a sword, from a town of peasants, and you couldn't even achieve that?" The tall teen's single blue eye glared viciously at the crumbled Kyosuke on the floor, his other veiled beneath a black eye patch. The painful dark scars carved into his face, accented by the dark lighting upon his tan skin, made Kurami quiver, his gaze snapping to her.<p>

"And what's worse," he roared, striding over towards her, glaring down at her. "I sent Kurami with you! Best of the squad, they call you two, how embarrassing! Even with you both there, you still couldn't find it could you? And not only that you massacred everyone there, did you even think about how hard it would be to cover our tracks if the whole damn town was brutally murdered in one night!"

"The…the..s-sword.. it wasn't…wasn't in the town, Shirou." Kyosuke struggled to breath, air still struggling to enter his body. Shirou scoffed, his short spiky white hair turned grey in the darkness.

"It's in the Leaf." Kurami told him quietly, daring to create space between them by stepping back. Shirou froze, his head cocked to the side as he thought it over. A teasing smile grew on his lips, and he strode over to Kyosuke, hosting him up by his collar.

"Leaf, huh?" Shirou smiled as Kyosuke struggled in his hands. He loved the feeling of the boy desperately clawing at his fingers, blood dripping onto the floorboards as his skin broke. Kyosuke had failed him, so his punishment would be near death, simply because he was still of great use to Shirou, Kurami's retribution would come soon enough, but for now he would enjoy this new information. "Kurami, how is our little traitor doing?" Shirou asked off handily, letting Kyosuke slip through his fingers and onto the floor, coughing and panting heavily.

"He's recovering, Orochimaru visited him yesterday." Kurami felt relief fill her, happy with the new topic. Shirou smiled, his face slightly crazed as he thought of how perfect his leader's timing was. They could get the sword from the Leaf without jeopardizing their own men, perfect.

"Two day's no food, no water, no human contact at all." Shirou announced, walking towards the door quickly, ignoring the fearful looks at his back. "Oh and tell Shien that his test has been changed, and that he is to meet with me tomorrow morning." The door clicked shut, heavy steps echoing though the candle lit hallway.

"Kurmai.." Kyosuke growled, his voice horse as his lungs burned with each syllable. Glancing at him over her shoulder, Kurami slid to his side, hands glowing green. Dread took hold of her in a hostile embrace as she felt how extensive the damage was to his lungs, throat, and back. Blood slinked out of small wounds near his spine, all would leave scars; the large red finger marks on his throat would bruise, leaving a nasty yellow or purple color.

"Bastard." Kyosuke hissed, his face scrunching up as Kurami removed a small pepple lodged in his back.

"You're no better," She told him sternly, green energy vibrating around her hand. Kyosuke chuckled, admitting to himself, in terms of brutalitly he was in fact as bad as, if not worse than Shirou.

"I don't get why you stick up for the bastard. Not like he's ever done anything for you, other than slap you around." Kurami froze at his words, whacking them out of her mind instantly. Yes it was true that he was no good, she didn't like him and he despised her, yet here she was once again defending him. Maybe it was because she understood that no one was born bad.

Shirou had been someone's little angel once, he had small toes, an innocent smile and big blue eyes that made his mother squeal. Shirou had a tiny little sister he adored and protected, a father that took pride in his accomplishments, and a village that looked after him. He had a family that loved him at one point, but as luck would have it, he didn't any more. The world snatched everything away he had come to love so heartlessly, at the same time ripping out Shirou's own heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I had the most horrible condition the last three days, the horrible, the hated, the outlawed writers block. That's right everyone, even I get it, and luckily for me it only last a few days, or when I take a super long run. Back to the story, yeah, this is one of the points where I hope you've read "Itachi: Prodigy Exams" before you read this, because I'm not going to re-explain what everyone can do, because there's a perfectly good fight scene where you can read about it.<strong>

**FunFact: Shirou is the oldest OC in this story, being 17 years old.**

**Question: What do you guys think of Team Orochimaru so far?**


	6. Mountian Side Ghost

Minori felt the grey rumble crunch and shift under his feet, pebbles rolling down the mountain's path. The abundant greenery began to slim out as they traveled farther up, temperature decreasing quickly as his hands became numb.

"This mountain is very unstable," Hibiki started, he could hear his comrades breathing become shallow as the air thinned out, huddling at the base of the mountain. "I'm surprised anyone would build their home in it's shadow."

"Fools is what they are, I doubt any of them are from the Mist," Kiken mumbled, glaring bitterly at the ground, eyes stinging from the slashing cold winds, "I'd bet you anything they're from the Leaf though." They build it without thinking of the consequences, and when something goes wrong they expect our help. It's there problem they should deal with it."

"The same way the Mist deals with its missing nin, by just doing nothing and expecting someone else will come along to clean up the mess?" Hibiki snapped, glazed eyes narrowed. He really didn't mind when people had pride in their villages, heck he was one of them, but Kiken was taking it to a point where it was just purely irritating. Sure, Kenpu was exactly like that, but at least he had laid off a bit during their battle in the Chunnin Exams.

Kiken rounded on him, purple eyes glittering with disgusted anger, "At least the Mist doesn't throw it's crippled onto the battle field." Despite the lowness of his words, Kiken felt no guilt or disappointment within him, after all how dare this outsider judge his home?

"Your rights, they just throw them down the river!" Hibiki snapped, his muscles taunt as they stopped, wind settling as it circled the two boys, soaking up the sweet hostility that flowed out their lips. Minori stepped between them, pink eyes uncertain and reserved as he lightly pressed his palms on their chest, forcing them to part.

"Please, the Mist and Leaf are both wonderful villages, you shoulden't debate over which on is worse." Minori pleaded, pale face flushed as the air stung his skin, frostbite nibbling at his fingertips. Kiken continued to glare at Hibiki, turning on his heels and stalking upwards, never looking at Minori.

"Bastard," Hibiki mumbled, quickly following after. Minori released the air held captive in his lungs, white fog drifting from his lips. He jogged a bit, carefully keeping a few steps behind, careful to give both of his temporary teammates space.

Birds abandon them as they trekked farther upwards, green plants now scarce, the wind colder and sharper. Minori shuddered glancing around them as a small voice dripped in his ear. Stopping, Minori wrapped his arms around himself.

"What is it?" Kiken paused, glaring at him with purple eyes. Minori's pink eyes looked upwards, cheeks tainted light pink.

"Many people died here." He whispered, holding his head as the voices became louder, more insistent. They hissing in his ears, clawing savagely at his conscious. There were too many speaking at once for him to understand, but one word struck out over and over again; bloodlust.

"Down!" Hibiki shouted, needles zipping from his hand, though the air, the clang of metal echoed across the mountain as the needles fell to the ground, deflected by kunai. Twisting to the right, Kiken pulled out his own kunai, dodging the onslaught of shuriken.

The ground gathered upwards, grey and brown blobs rising slowly. Minori, Kiken, and Hibiki waited patiently as the globs grew limbs, purple cloth covering their bodies.

"Can we help you?" Kiken snarled, purple eyes staring venomously at their anonymous attackers. Standing coyly in the middle was a orange haired man, black bird tattoo soaring on his neck.

"Surrender now, and you will be spared." He told them boredly, brown eyes surveying the trio with slight intrest. A blind boy, a cocky Mist kid, and finally a timid pink eyed wimp, how embarrassing, but interesting enough they weren't from the same village, rogues perhaps? "On second thought," The boy motioned for his comrades to wait, "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"That isn't any of your concern." Muscles tense, Hibiki wiggled the senbon in his fingers, the transparent spheres clanking against each other. The boy tilted his head back and laugh, the rash sound bouncing against the stone. Kiken glared angrily at him, it seems they weren't being taken seriously.

"Well you have to admit seeing three people hailing from three different nations is rather unusual." He shrugged, kicking a pebble with his shoe, "I wonder if your parents know where you are? You wouldn't by chance be running away? How would they react to knowing there little baby boys are traitors."

"Hell if I know," Kiken grinned, his pointed teeth gleaming menacingly, "You can ask when you join them, old man." Lunging forward, Kiken slid under the man's sword, his leg blasting upwards into the man's face.

The man stumbled backwards, confusion set in his eyes. Kiken stalked back, eying the other two purple clothed ninja wearily. The female blurred forward, curved dagger flashing as she sliced at Kiken, her blond hair flying out behind her.

"Cover your face!" Hibiki fired three senbon at her, hearing the ball click as the poisonous gas was released. Kiken leapt out of the smoke, hand shielding his nose and mouth. "She's gone underground." Hibiki mumbled, the disruption of the jiggered chakra in the ground by the women's controlled chakra.

Minori crouched down, placing his hand palm down on the rough mountain surface. Closing his pink eyes he sucked in the dry air, the coldness piercing his lungs.

"Spirit Style: Grave Disturbance," Minori's eyes snapped open, the women's screams slicing through his skin as the voices became louder, excited at the fight. The ground cracked as she clawed her way out, struggling as the dirt shifted around her, sucking her in as orange orbs of light circled her. Raising his hands off the ground, Minori looked sadly at the women, before pointing at the largest orb.

"You have disturbed the unmarked grave of Amaya Tasuki, proud ninja of the Sand. You are now forever in her debt." The two man stared in horror as the large orb took on the shape of a women, still orange, Sand headband clinging to her waist, blood dripping from her chest. Amaya's ghost stared down on the women with merciless eyes. The women screamed as Amaya's mouth streatched open, her eyes becoming larger. Losing her grip on the surface, the women was sucked under, the grinding of her bones and her final scream ringing in their ears.

Hibiki cut his chakra off from the underground, resisting the urge to vomit at the cracking of the women's skull and spine. Kiken stared uneasily at the ghost as it turned to them, the left half of the women's face burned as the skin barely clung to her face, empty eye socket had become a nesting ground for ants and maggots.

"Thank you Amaya, you may rest now." Minori told her silently, relief filling him as she nodded, and shot into the air. Many ghost would argue with him, some might even attempt to attack anyone else, but never Minori. Minori was the portal that allowed them to pass, they were in his debt, he was never in theirs. He could control their chakra as he pleased, molding it to fit his needs, and they could do nothing, not because they were dead, but because they feared banishment to an empty void if his anger should befall them.

"Well that was unexpected," Hibiki admitted, his chakra brushing across the two remaining ninja. They yelped, thoughts of ghost overriding their logic and stumbled back, vanishing instantly. Minori groaned, falling to his knees and gripping his head in his hands.

"No…go back to sleep….leave me alone!" He moaned, tugging sharply at the roots of his gelled black hair. The voices became louder, wailing for a chance to return to the living world if only for a few seconds. Kiken crouched at his side, slinging his arm around him and pulling him up.

"What do you think that was all about?" Kiken turned to Hibiki, shifting as he felt Minori's feet buckle, blackness taking over his vision.

"Don't know, they weren't thugs, they were to organized for that. Doubt they were missing nin either, or they would have just engaged us without the talking." Hibiki shrugged his body no longer cold as unused adrenaline fired though his veins. A hawk soared above them, it's valiant cry silenced them as it dove, rising again with a small snake in it's talons.

"You think there might be a village on the other side of the sumit?" Kiken shook his head at his own question, "No there would have been more than three ninja coming at us then. We should keep going, see what's up there."

"Yeah, but not now." Hibiki could feel Minori's chakra flicker, and instantly retracted his chakra. Minori's chakra stung, as if it was tainted with acid. "Minori needs time to rest, then we'll continue on." The hawk circled over them, dropping the dead snake in front of them, it's purple and black body soaked in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, hi bad news and good news. Well other than school is starting next week. I'm in high school and taking a lot of AP classing, so sadly that means I'll be studying a lot, but don't fear, awesome multitasking is here! There will be at least two updates a week, since I'll have a little time to write before and at the end of class, plus the time I'm waiting for my mom to get me after practice. So the good news is I'll still be updating regularly just not the same way you guys are used to me updating, but I am not giving up on this story!<strong>

**On to the bad news. So unfortunately, my appendix bust, yeah sucks to be me. They've got me all stitched up and all that other good stuff, and now I'm sitting in the hospital bed bored as could freaking be. Sadly I can't write because, don't laugh, hospitals scare me. My dad works in this one as a Trama PA, but sadly that's on the lower levels and they put a tracker on me so they know if I leave the room. A FREAKING TRACKER, I AM NOT 5! Ok rant over, but since I'm paranoid it's hard for me to write without jumping at every little noise, so yeah. This doesn't affect the updates, but tells why this chapter is terrible. So yeah there, hospitals suck.**

**FunFact: ObeseOrange will be doing many more drawing of the characters; some links are posted on my page, so go appreciate her awesome drawing skills!**

**Question: Have you ever had surgery before?**


	7. Redemption

**Hi guys just want to tell you before hand, the bold words at the end of each segment are the songs I listened to while writing, and I think it helps set the mood of the scene if you were to listen to them. They are all Naruto OST's so just type in 'Naruto OST' in the youtube search thing and type the bold name to get the song!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nine Tails Demon Fox<strong>

Shirou leaned his back against the jagged bark of a tall tree, his feet crossed at the ankles. The sun peaked through the canopy of the tree, dusting the floor with beams of pure light. He had arrived early, bored of training with crippled prisoners or wooden dummies. Bringing his hand up, Shirou grazed his fingers over the scar on his cheek, hating the indent on his young face.

Shein materialized in front of her, face blank as his eyes danced wearly. Sighing, Shirou dropping his hand, pushing himself to stand upright and glare at the younger boy. Time to go to work.

"You ready, runt?" Shirou slid a kunai out of his pocket, the metel glittering in a ray of light. Shien watched him, nodding slightly. Spinning the weapon on his index finger, Shirou's single eye turned deeper into the forest. "We're leaving."

"Just us?" Boalders of dread crashed into Shein. He didn't trust Shirou, you would have to be a fool to turn your back on him for a moment. Not even Orochimaru trusted him fully, and it was a wonder he trusted him at all. Being alone with Shirou almost made him turn and run, the simple fact being that as long as they were together Shein's life was completely decided by Shirou's whims. If he displeased Shirou once, he might be stabbed three times in the stomach for a 'light' punishment.

"No, we're going to connect with Yukiko in about two days, but until then it's just us. Come on, we have some things to accomplish on the way." Shirou ran forward, Shein following him hesitantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Strong and Strike<strong>

Imu flipped back as the boy rushed forward, throwing sloppy punches at her face, her hair flew in front of her as she stepped back. Bending her knee she spun around, her leg slamming into his side, her purple eyes sparked triamphly as his ribs snapped under the pressure. Collapseing on the ground in pain, he wrapped dark fingers around her ankle, yanking her off balance as one of his partners sliced their sword at her chest.

Imu allowed herself to fall, using the momentum to launch herself upwards on her hand, both feet plowing into his chest. The sword clattered loudly against the flat ground, blood dripping from his mouth as he flew back.

Haruhi turned, her kunai sliding agaist the thick dagger, using her opisite hand to grab the women's shoulder, she pulled her down kneeing her in the gut. Releasing her hold, she spun on her heels and ducked, strands of her ruby hair sliced from her head as a kunai wizzed above her. Sweeping her leg, the boy fell to the ground, standing up she brought her leg straight upwards, crushing her heel into his chest as she let it fall. He screamed out in pain, blood dripping from his chest.

"There's only two of them!" The leader screamed angrily, hanging back as she watched her comrades fight, motioning to seven people behind her, "Don't stand there like idiots, kill them!" Imu crouched down beside Haruhi, a light smirk on her lips as she quickly formed hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" White clouds surrounded them, the seven adults slid to a stop, not daring to enter the white smoke.

"Dragon Style: Violet Breath!" The smoke glowed for a moment, purple fire roaring as it blasted from the cloud, curling as it arched towards the group. Rocks and chunks of grass exploded as the fire dove into the earth, setting the remaining area ablaze with unnatural purple flames. The seven adults screamed as the fire hissed against their flesh, skin turning red as blisters formed on their bodies.

"Water Sty..Ah!" The leader screamed as a large snake coiled around her, it's mouth open to reveal curved dark white fangs as it hissed at her, saliva splashing her face. The others began to cough, the poisin from the fire quickly taking affect. Their bodies fell as the fire began to blanket them, tucking them in for a nice trip to the ash tray.

The remaining shinobi, five men retreated quickly, completely turning their backs as they fled. Imu stood up, dropping the vial of antidote to the ground, the fragile cylinder shattering. Haruhi put her hands out, closing her eyes tightly, the fire paused fading red as her chakra was returned to her.

Examining the deep cut on her forarm and a few minor scrapes on her legs, Haruhi watched as Imu released her summon, the leader now in its fattened belly.

"That wasn't so hard." Imu flipped her curly purple hair behind her, scanning the burning area with disinterest. Haruhi hummed, biting her lip slightly. There was no way this was a random ambush, they were buying time for someone, but she wasn't sure they knew that. From the leaders reaction and orders, she truly thought they were supposed to kill them. Whatever they were stalling for was most likely gone by now, pursuing forward would be useless. In fact it wouldn't be to far off to assume if she and Imu were held up, everyone else might be fighting their own battles as well.

"We're heading back. I'll send up the signal." Haruhi put her hands together, raising them over her head as she breathed in deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>The Raising Fighting Spirit<strong>

Amai stood with her back to Junki's, both girls surrounded by a tight ring of masked shinobi. Breathing deeply, Amai ignored the sting as the wind brushed across minor cuts, hands quickly forming hand signs. Junki reactivated her Byakugan, the girls slid around eachother, switching positions as the enemy came at them.

"Gentle fist." Junki slammed her palm into the first, ducking under him as he fell and poking two separate people in the shoulder. They growled as their arms fell limp, weapons clattering as they fell to the ground. "Real peaceful city you have here." Junki flashed them a smile, poofing behind them and thrusting her fingers into their backs. "I don't think we'll be visiting again though,"

"Voice Style: Root Growl!" Potted plants burst from their containment's dark soil spilling on the street. The vines weaved themselves forward, twisting themselves around the emeny as they pulled them into a large wooden building. Amai couldn't belive how easy it was. They had walked into the deserted down and instantly been attacked by twenty masked shinobi. None of them even poised a slight threat, they were all disarmed and disabled with in seconds.

"Voice Style: Sonic Throat!" Smoke hurled into the air as the building collapsed, wood splinters flying up as the windows shattered, screams of the enemy falling silent.

A black transparent dragon twisted in the air to the North, moon light wrapping around it, lifting it's large head as millions of birds took to the sky, fleeing. "It's chakra, Haruhi's." Junki confirmed, thrusting her finger into the rib of a female, pausing momentarily as the last of the shinobi fell, wrapped in light green roots. The entire dragon was nothing more than a mass of molded chakra, even with her limited Byakugan vision, it was as clear as day to Junki.

"Leave them, they're nothing more than the pawns." Amai nodded to Junki, her salmon eyes shadowed over as she pressed a finger to her temple.

_Sister, we were attacked, it seems to be a distraction. _Amai waited patiently for a mental response from her twin, Junki disabling the chakra systems of the tried up shinobi.

_Unfortunately it seems so, Master Kaicho has been targeted. We arrived in time to assist him, but his attacker escaped_. Urami's voice tinkled into her mind, flashes of a white haired rouge from the Mist dressed in purple presenting themselves to her.

_We're heading back as soon as we meet up with the others._ Amai cut the connection, pearl white eyes stared into salmon pink, and the two girls vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Man of the World<strong>

Kurami tilted her head up, letting the rain mix with her tears, her hair heavy as water dripped from the end of her ponytail, joining the symphony of tears. She felt less lonesome, knowing that the rain was crying with her, that someone shared her suffering.

A small hand tugged her sleeve, her grayish blue eyes stared into the chubby innocent face of a small boy, the small boy she saved from Kyosuke's rath. His short red hair sticking to his freckled face, salty tears sliding down his chin. She brushed his hand away, and continued walking, listing as he feet sloshed in the mud behind her.

She couldn't befriend the child, not even she was that cruel, for she knew what was to become of him. He would have a choice though, unlike many of the others brought here. The small boy could be trained by Shirou, suffering, pain, hate, and tears would be his destiny. Or he could be an experiment, a toy for Orochimaru to play with.

She had made so many mistakes in her past, and so many of them were not her fault. Her parents had raised her right, and her brother, her sweet kind older brother, would die if they knew who she was working for right now. Kurmai hoped, begged that this one good deed could help the ruler of their universe have some mercy on her soul where her time to leave this world came.

"Where are we going?" He sped up a bit, wrapping his arms around his body as he sniffled, the cold wetness taking affect. Kurami stopped, closing her eyes as she turned around. The mud stained her pants as she kneeled, placing both hands on his shoulder.

"You don't need to worry about that right now. You are my redemption, and I will protect you at all cost." She told him quietly, her face blank and voice cloud soft. He stared into her eyes, and she resisted to flinch at the innonce barely lingering. He didn't trust her, how could he after seeing her assist in the slaughter of his village, playmates, uncles, aunts, cousins, mentors, and random people he would wave to on the way to school.

"What happened to my parents?" His question was sudden, eyes puffy and red. Kurami's grip tightened, sighing she looked down, pushing herself up, she offered her hand to the boy, a small show of comfort and an offer of trust.

"We should keep moving." She whispered, relief filling her as he took her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the idea for the songs from ObeaseOrange. It really helped with my writers block, as soon as I heard the music it was like, ATTACK OF THE WORDS! I wrote this entire thing in 30 minutes, I didn't have to even think everything just flowed out! I hoped you guys listened to the songs, so you could understand what I mean.<strong>

**FunFact: Kurami is originally from the Mist Village and is the only one of Team Orochimaru that is not on a mission assigned by Shirou, in fact none of them have any idea she's not at the hideout with Raiden.**

**Question: Would you like me to continue to post the music with each segment?**

**Good luck to everyone who starts school tommorow or some time this week, I start tomorrow so, see ya!**


	8. Porcelain Mask

**Burial**

Junki leaned against Itachi, her fingers intertwined with Hibiki's as they sat against the wall. Heels tapped against the tile floor as nurses brushed pasted them, not glancing at the large group of dirtied children. Kenpu leaned against the bumpy wall, bangs hiding his face from the world. Harkuro stood inbetween him and Kiken, her green eyes cast downward as she listened to Kiken shuffle his feet across the floor, irritated, as he stared at the door Master Kaicho was wheeled into upon their arrival.

The tan bench was hard under Imu, her purple legs pulled up to her chest as she breathed deeply. Choko tucked her neck on Haruhi's shoulder, eyes closed tightly as she struggled back a sniffle. Eyes closed, Haruhi listened to the moans of the man in the next room, the beeping of his monitor slowing.

The twins sat on the floor across from them, Urami's chest rising slowly as her head rested on Amai's lap. Sliding her fingers though her sister's slightly tangled hair, Amai hummed depressing tune of sorrow consuming her heart.

"So many have died here, so many." Minori moaned, plugging his ears as the wails of the deceased slashed at him, pulling at the cords in his mind. Natsumi laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, Sora on the opposite side of her, counting the dots on the ceiling.

"I still can't believe the bitch got away." Kenpu mumbled, dragging a pink tongue ender his sharpened teeth. Hakuro said nothing of his foul language, while Itachi glanced at him, sighing as he thought back. That women, the rouge, she was strong, strong enough to hold her own against all of them. She might have been an assassin, one with a very high price, and had been ordered here for a personal reason or otherwise. Then again she simply could have been acting on her own, there were many treasures inside of the temple, and Master Kaicho's head must have been worth something large.

Itachi scrunched his brows together, Junki shifting beside him; but that didn't make sense, why draw attention to herself by blowing up the building, it would have destroyed anything of high value instantly.

"Itachi Uchiha." A man stood in front of them, his lanky body, making him looks childish under the big shouldered white coat. "Master Kaicho has requested to see you."

**Dispair**

"I have never met such an old man stuffed in such an childish body." Master Kaicho chuckled, the blue viens in his neck popping though pale skin. Itachi stared solemnly at his elder, needles running under his skin, eyes shaking, white cloth tied securely around his body.

"And I have never met such a seasoned Samurai in such a frail body." Itachi countered, the door slide open, well oiled and maintained, not a sound as it slid across the floor. The helper from before walked in, a bandage tightly wound around his forehead, shallow burns and cuts carved into his exposed skin.

"I suppose that we are each in the wrong body, the wrong lifetime," Master Kaicho nodded, weakly motioning to the man to stand beside him. "But as long as we're stuck in these ill fitting bodies we must lead our lives with dignity, never able straying from the trail other's designed for us, yet freely wandering as our descendents follow. Are they still in good condition?" Master Kaicho broke off, his eyes focusing on his helper. The man nodded, eyes silently morning as his mentor slowly decended into the heavens, but Master Kaicho couldn't die yet. No, not while he still had a promise to fufill. A final mission, one last chance to grant others their rightful places in the world.

Master Kaicho gazed upon Itachi, his blue eyes faded like the paint in an abandon home, sad that his last quest would bring this boy nothing more than suffering and hardship. Non of his comrades could comprehend what Master Kaicho knew this boy was to experience in the near future, not even two years time did Itachi have to be a simple Shinobi, in a standard village, with doting friends, and adoring family. Why did it always have to be the ones that had everything, to lose it all in one moment?

"Itachi have you ever wondered what's beyond the world of ninja, past the endless ocean?" Master Kaicho smiled, his lips cracked and voice airy. The helper placed the box at the end of the bed, assisting as Master Kaicho attempted to sit up. "Of course you have, the moment you see a map, right after a kill you wonder, 'where would I end up, if I was to simply float out to see.' Maybe a place of peace, of war, of despair, of joy, a paradise, or another hell, but you will never know until you get there, you will never know if it exist until you swim out into the cold water and see it's sore. Such a sad thought, that no man is valiant enough, dim-witted enough, desperate enough to throw himself to the waters and start swimming."

Itachi said nothing as the elder continued to talk, his voice growing stronger with each syllable. Master Kaicho turned to him and smiled.

"Go, gather your friends, it is time for me to complete my mission."

* * *

><p><strong>No Song <strong>

Legs under her, Natsumi placed her hands on the edge of her knees, blue eyes gazing upon the man who once stood tall, now crippled and withering away. It was terrifying to look at Master Kaicho, and know that he would not be breathing the next day. Just knowing, being absolutely sure that there was no hope for him, made her eyes sting, but she held back the tears, banishing them behind a dam that held many other unshed tears, but she was young, the dam was no where near close to breaking.

"I had a chance to see some of you battle or lead. And I have heard stories, from hidden witnesses of those who I could not see. I have heard you talk to each other, react to one another, and I know now, that I have chosen correctly for all of you." Mater Kaicho slid the blade of a knife over the box, flipping open the brown flaps.

"You came to the Temple of Taai to be assessed, to become a new breed of ninja, but now I see, that you are stronger as you are now." Master Kaicho mumbled, eyes staring inside of the infamous box. How many people had he held this box before, pulling out a new porcelain face, their scarlet letter? "Please step forward, Amai of the Cloud."

Amai stiffed, swiftly rising from the floor, her long black hair shining against the florescent ceiling lights. Master Kaicho stared at the silent beauty before him, his fingers dancing over the mask in the box. He presented it to her, a single bright red squiggle near the china pointed beak in place of the nose. "The Rooster, practical, resourceful, and protective of its family, yet the heavy burden of being a guardian weighs on your shoulder." Her fingers closed around the mask, staring at it, before she turned away; a silent thank you in her eyes. "Urami,"

Her movements copied her sisters perfectly, almost like a recording rewound and replayed. "The Boar," he held a mask, two pink curved U on the cheeks, eyes squinted and face narrow. "Charming, and strong instincts, but your rash actions sometimes lead you into dangerous situations. It is a good thing you have to Rooster watching your back."

Hibiki was presented with a Dog mask, pointless eye holes round, and red slashes though the eyes, scars. "The Dog, loyal, honest, and independent, but you sensitive nature and pride leads to refrain from asking for help." Master Kaicho gripped Hibiki's arm tightly, "Even a blind dog can sense more than a hawk eyed human., but that doesn't mean the human has nothing to offer as well. They are partners, do not turn your back on humans young man, or you will find yourself miserable in the cold streets."

Master Kaicho weakly smiled as he handed a Hourse mask, dark blue four pointed stars on it's temples to Junki. "Energetic and enduring, the Horse have lived through much yet has always come out smiling. It's sharp wit draws others to it, even the most stubborn of animals, and weaves them into following it's lead. Sometime though, the horse must follow, never as a servant, but as a supporter

Orange slashes decorate the tigers face, two black whiskers cutting though them. "The Tiger, Haruhi, is strong, courageous, and intense, yet they have to drastically change their life whenever their parents toss them from the den. They must learn to live on their own, while still living in harmony with others."

Choko bounced, carefully taking the monkey mask from wrinkled fingers, the pink swirl in the center of the mokey's forehead the only decoration. "The monkey is playful and curious, but needs others to guide it because it lacks the self control to lead itself. In a way you enjoy pleasing your leader more than pleasing yourself."

"Highly seductive and self reliant is the snake, I was surprised that more than one person was chosen for it, since it's such a rare sign." Master Kaicho mumbled, passing the mask over to Imu. This snake mask was decorated with orange triangles high up on her cheeks. "Sometimes you slither in the darkness, waiting for your prey, but most of the times when you strike out, its simply a defense."

"The second snake, Kiken," Master Kaicho glanced at the smiling boy, his sharpened teeth proof of his birth place, " You trust only your own advice, and can be manipulative but you only do it because your protecting your home." the mask was ornamented with four green dots inside of one another on his cheeks.

Hakruo stood before the dying man, her heart aching as he handed her a mask, above the eyes purple there were eye shadow like markings. "The Rat is loyal and charming, making friends with even the most difficult of enemies." Master Kaicho pulled Hakuro close, whispering into her ear, "You must never trust a snake." Hakuro sucked in a breath, biting her lip as he released her, smiling knowingly. One final warning, Master Kaicho gripped the cloth of the mattress firmly, that was all he could offer her.

"Protective, intelligent, the Ox is an unmovable creature, firmly set in it's beliefs." Kenpu recived the mask, three intersecting lines on the chin, "But do not be afraid to venture outside of your pasture." Kenpu stared at the man, silently wondering if it was possible the man could see the past, or perhaps the future.

"The Rabbit is such a gentle creature," Master Kaicho stared into the eyeless mask, it's curved whisker like yellow markings dull, "Quick too, it will do its best to avoid conflict, and is friendly to everyone, although family is most important." Handing the mask to Natsumi, Master Kaicho lingered for a moment, before letting go.

"Minori, you are the Goat, always thinking, wandering, but highly insecure." Master Kaicho frowned as he handed the mask to Minori, the tannish rectangles on near the mouth clashed with the white, "Believe in your own abilities, young man." Minori blushed slightly, bowing his head in respect before shuffling back in line.

Master Kaicho sighed, he had saved the final mask for many years. No one had been worthy of it until now. "Itachi," Master Kaicho paused, brushing his fingers over the black circle on the forhead, inside that circle were twelve red comma's like an evil clock. "This mask is precious, I have never awarded anyone it's animal, and the last man to accept the same creature was in fact a women, long before my time." Master Kaicho haned over the mask, "The Dragon holds all the burdens of the other animals on its back, constantly forced to lead, to be on top simply because of who he was born. Many envy you, and upon seeing your mask many more will want to kill you. All the power you hold, yet try and control is consuming you, but remember," Master Kaicho stared directly into Itachi's dayless eyes, "Never try to take on the world alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, sorry for the late update, even though it's only been like a week from my last one, but school chained me to the desk with ten ton back backs, and essay after essay was thrown at me, slicing into my free time and bleeding it dry. Isn't that such a pretty picture?<strong>

**Fun Fact: I have an intense and slightly creepy hatred for the word "because". Has anyone noticed that? I noticed when I was writing my essay every time I had to use THAT word I had a mental breakdown. Even in this story and "Itachi: Prodigy Exams" I rarely used it.**

**Oh by the way "Itachi: Prodigy Exams" is now going to be called I.P.E when I talk about it, it's annoying to have to write the hole thing.**

**Question: Have you ever taken time to submit an OC for a story and then it never get's written? That annoys the heck out of me! I've submitted twenty one (yes I keep count, and these are the ones the writers told me they were going to use) OC's since I came to fanfiction two or three years ago and only four of them were written about, three got past the third chapter, one was never finished, and the other is still on going. So yeah, that just annoys the heck out of me. If you're going to make an OC story, stay with it! Don't waste our time!**


	9. International Anbu

"There." Jacket hovered behind him, the sun resting quietly on the horizon as the moon heaved it's body upwards. Shirou rested his hand on the trees trunk, an ant latching onto his palm. Crouching down, face partially shadowed, Shein gazed down at the small town. Women carrying baskets on their backs, children giggling as they hid in the alleys, stray animals nipping at scraps around restaurants.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at? It's just like all the other ones we passed." Shein stood up, black hair brushing across his face. Shirou sighed irritable, he really loathed working with newbie's but it was essential, so he's let this one live, for now.

"Gen Jutsu,runt. The blissful little town your eyes believe to be seeing doesn't exist, at least, not anymore." Raising his fingers, Shirou released the Gen Jutsu for them both, not wanting to risk the idiot screwing it up. To Shien's credit though, Shirou did have the smallest ounce of respect for the boy. He had come with Shirou, alone, after all, there were few who would risk their lives in such a way.

The happy village shivered, everything freezing as chakra blasted Shien. The valley was now decomposing buildings and skeletons; baskets torn and a skinny dog slowly dying in the shade of a withered maple tree. Carelessly, Shirou walked forward, single grey eye staring forward as the sun stung his skin. Shein quickly caught up, the dog lifted it's head at them, brown eyes hazy.

"What happened?" Shien breathed, shuddering as he stepped over a off white skull, dirtied with mud and mold. It was small, the owner couldn't have been more than eight when they died. Stopping, Shirou looked down, two sets of bones huddled together, possibly embracing before being claimed by death.

"The greatest source of power that has ever been gifted into this pitiful world, that is what happened." Bending down, Shirou wrapped his fingers around one of the joints, ignoring the brittle snapping as he detached it from the rest of the skeloten. Twirling it between his fingers, Shirou continued on, "Your new to this little group aren't you, so I suppose you don't have full knowledge of our goal yet?"

"I know that we've been looking for the Yata Mirror and Totsuka Sword, haven't found anything yet though. Why's Orochimaru so dead set on getting them anyway? "Shards of glass cracked under his feet, scavenging crows shooting their head up at the noise.

"Orochimaru wants invincibility, and with those two weapons that desire is absolute." Shirou spat the name out, how he hated and idolized that man at the same time. Spending hours going through assassinations plans, planting spies within the other squads, and most recently using his own squad to his personal benefit. Shirou knew that they would locate the sword, but they would not turn it over to Orochimauru, no he would allow the Sannin a single look before he thrust the flaming blade into the snake's throat.

"Oh," Shien kicked a wooden chunk out of his way, ignoring the distain in Shirou's voice. It seemed Shirou had a certain level of hate for their ultimate leader as well, but it may be a test of loyalty, so he stayed silent. Shirou paused, turning sharply into a small shack, easily shoving the door open. Skeletons laid sprawled in the dining room, another in it's room, dark burnt sienna splashes on the dusty wooden floors.

Shirou's expression didn't waver as he knocked a wooden framed picture off the wall, glass shards sprinkling on the floor. The wood creaked loudly, splinters forming as a door parted, leading down into a spiraling staircase of darkness. "Stay up here, and wait for me to call you down." Shien watched as Shirou's cloudy hair was overtaken by the darkness, exactally where he belonged.

* * *

><p>"Please, Kurami tell me what's going on with you. You show up at my hotel after two damn years, a scrawny crying kid clinging to you, and bruises on your arms that looks like you're being smacked around. " The older male paced in the windowless office, short black hair swinging on his ears. Kurami stared, mezmorized, into the dark amber liquid, her fingers stinging from the heat of the cup. "I don't know what to think, so you tell me!"<p>

"Himie," Kurami didn't dare look at her sibling, into his blue grey eyes. "Just do this for me, please. There's something going on right now, and I just can't draw you into it."

"More like won't," he snorted, sitting on the edge of the table and staring down at her, "You always want to do things on your own, but damn it Kurami, you can't! I would have thought father's death would have taught you that!"

"Do not lecture me!" Kurami slammed her cup onto the low table, the liquid sloshing out and burning her fingers. They stared at each other, amber liquid slapping onto the floor in an ironicly soothing pattern. His eyes darted the smallest centimeter, searching, prying into her mind, desperately trying to unravel his younger sister's secrets. Sighing, he looked away, towards the sliding door where his wife was cleaning the small child up. "You two always wanted a son." Kurami whispered calmly, tracing his gaze to the door.

"Yes, a son that we created, together, not a random kid you found on the street." Himie ran his short fingers though his grey hair, scrunching his eyes close. While he had gotten his looks and realism from his mother, Kurami inherited her looks and stubborn independence from their father, something that always had Himie fretting over her. "What's his name anyway?"

Kurami blinked, before she shrugged, fingers slowly unwrapping from the mug. Himie shook his head sadly, she didn't even know the kids name, wonderful. "Will you take him or not?" She questioned, drying her burned fingers on her shirt.

"Yeah, he can stay here, better than sending him to the orphanage in the next town." Giving in, Himie fished out a packet of cigerettes, pressing the white cylinder to his lips as he filled his lungs with the murderous smoke. Kurami scrunched up her nose as he blew out a few messy rings into her face, "Where'd you find him at anyway?"

Silent, Kurami stood up, scooping up her sword as she strided out the door. Her brother watched her sadly, the ghost of their father frowning beside him.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Western International Anbu Base. My name is Mei, from now on you will report to me. You've already been registered by your respective Kage, all that's left now is to assign teams." The long necked women behind the desk stared at the children. While her exterior was professional, mentally she was unusually curious, these were after all, children she was instating into the most Elite army the world has come to know.<p>

"I thought we were assigned to our usual teams." Urami stated, her own mask secured firmly onto her face. They surprisingly didn't limit her peripheral vision, and the plastic wasn't sticky against her face, a relief. Mei laced her fingers together, leaning back in the rough metel chair. She hated the room, dull stone grey walls, dull single overhanging lamp that flickered regularly, dull desk stacked neatly with paperwork. Pulling the pencil from behind her ear, Mei swept a strand of limp black hair from her eyes back into the low bun.

"No, those teams were made upon written scores, something that have little meaning in combat. We have taken into account your abilities and personalities and matched you as we deemed the most likely to achieve success. As the International Anbu, we must succeed at all cost, if we are to fail and word gets out that the shinobi of the world are working together, well it may cause spies and bugs to be planted within our ranks, something we have managed to avoid since the Second Great Shinobi War." Mei scribbled something down quickly, spiky pulpiness red eyes assessing them.

"So basically this organization doesn't exist." Haruhi concluded, her blue eyes contrasting with her surroundings. Mei smirked, nodding her head, ecstatic that this young bunch weren't as naïve as they appeared.

"Yes, now, here are the new team assignments. Rarely will you be moved temporarily if the mission requires it, so don't get your hopes up on switching if you dislike your new partners." Mei scanned the list, finalizing it in her head before calling the names out loud.

"Team Captain, Haruhi Kinimoto. Members; Choko Nazasaki, Sora, Kiken, and Hakuro Arashi. You will be team Hane." This was the hardest team to put together, Mei still wasn't entirely sure it would work. Haruhi was without doubt a great leader if the intel she was provided with was accurate, but she worried about Haruhi's ability to control Kiken. He didn't seem the type to take orders from those he considered below him, and according to her intel that was anyone not from the Mist.

Sora's magma abilities would be a wonderful combination with Choko's wind style as long distance users, while Kiken and Hakuro's close combat fighting styles would balance out Haruhi's mid range attacks. Perfectly balanced, but still if they weren't able to work together it didn't matter how perfect their formation was, they would still end up dead.

"Next team will be Team Kagami, led by Itachi Uchiha. Members are, Minori Takeshi, Natsumi Uzumaki, and Hibiki Donzuko." The silence of the room agreed with her choice, nodding it's head as it swirled around the children.

This was by far her favorite team, it reminded her of the team she was first assigned to, and before two of the four members were KIA. Her silent leader was fierce on the battle field, and governed them with a strong hand that none of them had a desire to challenge, her aura was the same as the Uchiha's, only her leader was a twenty year old women, and the boy in front of her was two small weeks away from being twelve. One of her teammates, like Hibiki, had been handicapped as well, only the hallowed eyed thirty two women had a mental illness, a disturbingly unhealthy fascination with seeing her own blood every time she ended a life. Minori reminded Mei of the youngest man on their squad, recently nineteen unsure of his abilities and eager to prove himself. Finally, Natsumi was herself, used as a bargaining chip for her country and still she rose to the top. Watching as those around her died or retired, not as many from the latter as she prayed.

"The final team will be Team Ringu. Amai Yoshida will lead, while Urami Yoshida, Kenpu, Imu Watakuchi, and Junki Hyuuga." Mei smirked at the last name, she had heard much about the girl from Hihi, who had proctored their first Chunnin Exam, she was bold and witty, a good combination with the stiff Kenpu and wouldn't allow the twins to take total control. Kenpu may have some problems with Imu, but he should fair well enough with the twins.

Mei waited, fingers scrapping silently at the cornor of the desk as she begged them with her eyes to leave, to run, to live their lives free from the violence of a shinobi. Sadly, they would not run, they were trained not to run.

"You're first missions will be delivered to you within the week, your Kage will send you off on a 'solo mission' where you shall meet up with your new squad for the mission. When you return home you will pose as though you are being considered for ordinary Anbu ranks, your friends and family are not to know that you are already registered, they are not to know of your ranks, they are not to know of your connections with other lands, and they are not to know of this base or any other." Mei watched as they bowed, filing out the door. Sighing, she fired her pencil, it shattered as it struck the stone, jagged splinters falling to the ground. Looking at the pieces, Mei bit her lip, blood trickling down her chin and slapping onto the floor in an ironically soothing pattern.

* * *

><p><strong>Well end of this chapter, so happy labor day! Also just to give you guys a head up the first MAIN character death will be within two to three chapters, that means one of your OCs. Sadly I have fallen in love with them all and just can't chose, so I'm going to make you do it!<strong>

**FunFact: Hihi (the proctor of the first exam and now the co-leader of the small military village on the boarder of the Rice Country closest to the Fire Country.) was Mei's Anbu team captain many years ago. They are the only two members of that squad still alive. Mei is orgionally from the Stone, Hihi is orgionally form the Rice, the nineteen year old male (who was killed in the Third Shinobi War by Hanzo) was from the Rain, and the thirty two year old women (Who died from blood loss after she massacred a large rebel army, remember she cut herself once for every person she killed) was from the Waterall.**

**POLL ON MY PAGE, VOTE NOW!**


	10. First to die

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!**

* * *

><p>"Pitiful." Kyosuke growled, grinning as his light purple eyes dark in the unlit room. Raiden stared at him, face unchanged as his stomach twisted in painful knots, begging for food. "You used to stand so tall, now look at you, absolutely pathetic. I can't believe I respected you, much less followed your orders."<p>

"But you did," his voice cracked, mouth painfully dry and lips bleeding, Raiden struggled to sit up. As he stared at Kyosuke he felt nothing but guilt. He had abandon him, Raiden abandoned Kyosuke, Yukiko, and Kurami without a second thought, just so he could fit in with the rest of the world. Raiden had gained friends, respect, and himself. Now he was paying for it, they would let him rot, torture him, for turning his back on them, and as he stared at the smiling Kyosuke he couldn't help but feel he deserved it.

"Yeah, once, but now a day's I've got someone else's orders to follow." Kyosuke shrugged, lighting the single candle, shadows whipped agaist the stone walls, rats scattered as he walked forward.

"I always thought..that you'd take over when I left. Orochimaru doesn't trust Yukiko enough, and Kurami isn't leader material." Raiden winced as Kyosuke yanked him into a sitting position. Forcing Raiden's hands behind his back, Kyosuke wrapped a thick purple rope around his wrist.

"Well I'm not, we've got a new leader, he's an ass, but he knows what he's doing." Kyosuke fisted his fingers in Raiden's hair, pulling up sharply and dragged him out of the room. Stumbling Raiden did his best to keep up, hissing as the hand tighted. "You really screwed us over, and I don't care what Shirou says, you're going to die. Not yet though, because apparently your still useful."

The metal door slipped open, and Kyosuke tossed Raiden in his new cell, locks of hair uprooted from the scalp. Raiden grunted as his face connected with the floor, hands uselessly limp behind his back.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you two dorks," Junki pulled Itachi into a hug, laughing as he stiffly tried to push her away. "Now take care of each other, and remember no talking to stranger with swords, taking candy from strange women, or shoving each other into dark abysses." He smiled at her motherly tone, Hibiki snorting by his side. The guards laughed as Junki kissed him on the forehead before bursting into a cloud of smoke, gone.<p>

Itachi only smirked as Hibiki began yelling at the guards, stuttering and blushing badly. It would be unknown when they would see her again, or each other for that matter. Itachi approached the gates, a cover up story about possibly being recruited by the Anbu slowly forming in his mind. The Rice no longer needed Hibiki, so he was allowed to return to the village to his family.

"What are you going to tell your father?" Itachi nodded his head to an elderly women as she past him, scurrying after a small group of grandchildren.

"Same thing as everyone else I guess, that the Hokage told me that the Anbu is thinking about taking me in, but I've got to pass a couple of test first. That'll be my reason if I have to run off at random, that its some kind of test." Hibiki shrugged, "He won't really care though, the longer I'm not there, the faster he can find a new wife and have a new kid to replace me as heir."

"You don't sound very upset about it," Itachi tilted his head up, letting the sun's rays sting his cheeks.

"Not like it wasn't expected, actually I thought he was just going to have my cousin do it, but I guess he wants the heir to be of his blood. I've always known I wouldn't take over my clan, you ever heard of a blind clan lord before? Monks, scholars, musicians, sure I could do any of those, but never lead a clan." Hibiki sighed, stopping as they arrived at the Uchiha gates. His clan's small complex was on the other side of the village, just on the outside border of the wall.

"Well, bye,"

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>"You're killing her!" Shien snapped as Shirou thrust his sword into Yukiko's withering pale body. The sharp four foot black blade, glistened as blood dripped down the point, puddling near his feet. Shirou growled, slamming his shin into Shien's chest.<p>

His body slipped though the water, plunging downward as he swallowed the stagnate liquid. A hand reached down, ripping him out of the pond by the back of his shirt, throwing him back onto land. Water spilled from his mouth, burning as it began flowing out of his lungs.

"I'll kill you if you don't shut the fuck up, you stupid runt!" Shirou snapped, stalking back to Yukiko to finish what he started. She had failed him, why did everyone keep failing him? All she had to do was assassinate an old monk, Master Kaicho. "Now you," He poised his blade at her bleeding stomach, his blade eager to spill her blood once more.

Yukiko coughed, turning on her side in an attempt to stand up. The snap of her ankle sent crows fleeing, her scream lost in the beat of their wings. The canopies above them allowed light to peak in on the scene, rays of yellow littering the forest floor. "Please…..not my…fault….he…was protected. Ninja." She sobbed, Shirou had stomped on her ankle, making a clean break, escape no longer an option.

"What village?" Shirou hissed. Master Kaicho did end up dead anyway, but it angered him that she had made such a scene out of it. Blowing up the temple, and all that, it would only make it harder for them to remain annonmous if they left huge signs of their presence everywhere. He would not allow that to happen, he would make an example out of her if he had too. She wasn't as valuble as the healing Kurami, or Kyosuke who had no conscious, hell even Shein was worth more to him at the moment, and he barely knew what the boy could do!

"Leaf, Whirlpool, Cloud, Sand, and Mist!" Shirou swore when she answered, stabbing the blade in the ground. This was not good, nor did it make any sense. Why would ninja from different nations be working together? A mission? No, the Cloud would never work with the Mist, not even at world's end. Rouges? No rouges would never defend this place, the chance of being captured and returned to their village was above ninety percent. Frustration gripped him, and he stomped over to Shein, ripping the blade from the ground.

"Get up, runt!" He yelled, single eye blazing as he watched Shien scramble to his feet. He pointed his blade at the moaning Yukiko, "Kill her and you'll be a full member of my squad. Don't and you both die!"

For a moment, Shein wondered what his chances of winning were if he was to resist. His eyes landed on the thick scar on Shirou's cheek, the black eye patch; deciding agaist it, Shein slowly approached the white haired girl. It was ironc really, she had laughed when he prophesized that he would kill her, and now he stood here actually about to end her life.

He couldn't help but stare, long white blue hair had been torn from the confindments of a hair tie surroned her, stained with her own blood. Once flawless skin now torn, cut, and burned in various areas. Yellow and black bruises on her face and arms made her look sick and abused. Ankle swollen from the fresh break of the bone underneath. There, Yukiko laid in her own blood, shivering, lip split, and glossy violet eyes as Shein stood over her.

"If you're going to do it, do it now. We must promptly return to the base." Shirou spat, his blade hidden in its black and white holster as he stared at Yukiko's broken form in disgust. She had always been late, unorganized, and unable to follow orders, he would not miss her.

Shien closed his eyes and put his hands together. "Smoke Style: Burning Hunger." His lungs burned as he thick black smoke burst from his lips, covering Yukiko's body. The forest fell silent as he finished, a lizard crawling towards him. The wind curled around the smoke, brushing Shien's hair in his face as he stared at Yukiko's blackened skeleton.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you I was going to start killing people off, and if you didn't review your character would be one of the first. Now that you see I'm not playing, R.I.P Yukiko, your time was short, but for plot purposes it had to be that way. <strong>

**To everyone in Washington D.C or New York, please be careful tommorrow, with all these threats and security going on, I'd hate it if something happened to anyone. So please take care of yourselves. **

**Fun Fact: ObeaseOrange made a chibi version of everyone and their animal mask! Go to my profile for link.**

**Oh and i've decided that five characters will be alive by the end of the war, that's it.**


	11. Experiment R1947

"It's completely secure." Junki held her hands in front of her, Byakugan fading as she relaxed. Team Ringu crouched in the high branches on the forest's edge, eyes glowing in the reflections of the moon's pure light. "Oh well guess we'll just have to give up, who wants comfort food?" Junki wailed, perking up instantly at the idea of sugary snacks.

"It they have this many people watching the ground, I doubt there will be many people watching the skies." Kenpu leaned back against the jagged bark of the trunk, a leg dangling in the air. Staring at the circular fort, Amai nodded, pink eyes scanning the small cliché moat.

Their first mission could not fail. According to their Intel, this was one of the smaller forts for the rebel army, Orochimaru's army. It had been officially announced that Orochimaru was indeed leading the rebellion, and that only made the Kage nervous. Team Ringu had a single night to infiltrate this fort, collect any sort of information and, if possible, destroy it.

"Kenpu can your summon see if there is an underwater entrance, the moat is connected to the stream uphill, it could swim in from there." Turing her back to the fort, Amai faced the members on her team; Kenpu, Imu, Junki, and Urami, their mask hiding their facial features. Only their eyes were visible, making them seem demonic and unreal in the stars' generous light.

"Yeah, I'm sure they could, but it may take a while, they tend to get distracted." Kenpu stood up, perpously nicking his thumb on a sharp spinter, watching as a tear of blood was pushed out of his body. "Summoning Jutsu!" A white cloud exploded from the branch. A small brown otter, tan bandana on it's head and Mist headband tied around it's neck, the small creature blinked at it's surroundings.

"You summoned me, captian?" Her voice was melodious; a hushed whispers in the winds hands.

"Yeah, I need you to check out that moat, see if you can find a way in from the waters." Reaching down, Kenpu placed a hand on her fur, plucking a single hair from the skin and closing his palm around it. Her body dropped to the ground, slipping under the water's surface.

* * *

><p>The wind whipped at Urami's hair, throwing strands of ink into her face as she counted the seconds they waited for the otters return; 10800. Pulling herself onto land, the female otter didn't bother to shake out her oil like fur, scurrying over to Kenpu.<p>

"There's an entrance on the eastern side, but there are so many snakes in the water I doubt you'll make it." She admitted, rubbing the back of her paw to her cheek, poofing away instantly.

"Alright, so we have no outline of the building, no idea of what's inside, no backup, and no reliable way to get in and back out. This is turning out to be such a successful night." Imu drawled, winding a lock around her short finger.

"Just listen, Imu I need you to summon as many snakes as possible, they'll fight the one's in the water as we pass through. Kenpu, I need you to be ready to place a Gen Jutsu on anyone we encounter when we surface, I'm not sure where we're going to come up, but we should assume it'll be guarded. Junki you'll be in the rear when we infiltrate the building, let me know if you see anything of interest. And Urami stay close to me, once we get inside we will not have time to discuss our strategy, so if we are to come to a split path we will separate into two teams. One will be Junki, Kenpu, and Imu will make up one team, my sister and I shall be the other. We can keep in touch through the radios." Amai glanced around the group, a nightingale perched on the branch above them, letting out a sharp, quick note as the group vanished under the water's surface.

* * *

><p>Imu's heels clicked lightly against the stone floor, bumps rising on her skin from the coolness that flowed in from the vents. The entrance went smoothly, only two guards and Kenpu's Gen Jutsu placed them in merciful sleep as Urami slit their throats. At the moment of separation, Kenpu had taken the lead, directing them down a twisting maze of hallways and doors. With Junki's Byakugan alerting them of approaching figures, they had managed to slip passed everyone they came across, save for a middle aged man armed with duel swords, but it had been a simple matter of knocking him out and tossing him into a closet.<p>

"Did you hear what happened to Yukiko?" They froze, pressing their bodies against the walls and two voices dripped out of a cracked door. "Said he tortured her before he made the new kid kill her."

"You don't say?" the putrid smell of smoke drifted out of the room, "I've heard some crazy stories about that kid. That he kill his father and ripped his sister's heart out before eating it. I doubt it's true, but just looking into his eyes, I wouldn't doubt Shoukin would do something like that." Floresnt hanging white lights flickered agaist the tan stone walls.

"Shoukin?" Kenpu mumbled, daring to edge closer to the opening. The men in the room sighed, a ring of smoke circling his mouth.

"Tell me about it, I mean have you even met the guy before? He doesn't even hide the fact that he wants to rip your guts out, and he gets this sick smile on his face when he watches the inmates battle to the death over food. The kids a demon, Orochimaru should just put him down."

"Speaking of kids, didn't they capture the old captain, Raiden?" The three Anbu outside glanced at each other, shadows deluding the colors. "I feel sorry for the poor guy, he escaped and was dragged back, wonder what Orochimaru's going to do with him."

"Forget Orochimaru, I wonder what his teams going to do with him. Kyosuke will keep him alive just to mess with him, and I don't know about Kurami. Sometimes I wonder if the girl should even be on the team." Metel scratched upon metal, an echoing click sounded as the men stood up, "Alright I filed the last of them, let's get out of here."

"Back up," Imu hissed, crouching down further in the shadows as the men walked out of the room, arguing over a bet. Silence cracked through the hallway, Junki slipped into the room behind the others. Filing cabnets lined the walls, an information mine.

"Take as much as you can," Junki ordered, pulling out a large green scroll and unrolling it. They would seal them all into this single carrier, much more practical than trying to take them all by hand.

Kenpu grunted as a black scroll fell from his hand, the seal popping as it bounced on the dirt floor. Reaching down to pick it up he paused, the words 'Project Merge: Raiden Kiyomizu'. His mismatched eyes scanned over the kanji, 'Combination of Kayuga Clan DNA, Yuki Clan DNA', 'Age 7', 'Parents Terminated', 'Experiment #R1947', 'Successful', 'Orochimaru's future vessel', 'Teamed with Yukiko, Kurami, Kyosuke Aoki.'

Kenpu's eyes narrowed, a demonic growl ripping from his chest as the girls paused to look at him. There in a bright red stamp were the words: Spy in the Cloud Village.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, I just kept putting it off for some reason. Alright next chapter will be the first major character death, so get ready for it! It's not to late to vote on the poll and possibly save your character, you wouldn't belive how many of them are tied with two or three votes.<strong>

**FunFact: Shien has only recently joined Orochimaru's team, so the Anbu Kids have no idea of his existence yet, plus this is their first time hearing of any of the Orochimaru team members.**

**Remember to review!**


	12. Edit

Edit on June 23, 2012:

This has been removed, please proceed to the next chapter.


	13. Smile

The room filled with silent snivels as complete darkness swarming around the body lying on the stiff mattress. Kyosuke clutched his eyes together, blood dripping from his lips as a white tooth punctured the skin. Damning the demon in his head, he clutched the comforter in his fist, trying to banish the distressing pictures from his conscious.

* * *

><p><em>Glass shattered, a picture of a cheerful family tumbled to the ground. <em>

"_You ungrateful trash!" A women crashed into the wall, her dark hair falling over her face as her arms franticly searched the ground for a handle, anything to help her stand. The beefy man hovering over her brought his foot back, snapping it forward into the women's thin form. Automatically curling into herself, the women squirmed under the assault, breath labored. _

_At only four years old, Kyosuke could only cower behind the worn brown shelf that had hid him on many occasions similar to this. Big, innocent violet eyes shook with unshed tears as blood spilled onto the shiny wood floor. How he hated that man, that evil beast that would hit his mother, over, and over, and over, and over, and over again. _

"_I told you to have dinner ready by the time I got home, so why the hell isn't it finished?" The man screamed, Kyosuke cringed as his beautiful mother wailed out, tears staining her face. "I asked you a question! Answer me!" _

"_Mother," he whimpered, gripping the side of the shelf tightly with his puny hands. Glancing at them, the tears slipped from the corner of his eyes. If only he was bigger, he could protect his beautiful mother. She would never cry again, only smile, her sweet, loving smile. _

_The man turned to him, eyes smoldering with irritation as he stopped his assult on Kyosuke's mother, before turning away, stomping out the front door and slamming it shut behind him. The sceech of the hinges filled the house as Kyosuke's mother sobbed, hands covering her face as she tried to bring her body under control. Glancing towards the door, Kyosuke hesitated, his small body still crouching down. _

"_Kyosuke," his mother whispered, and like any good son he was by her side in an instant, ignoring the sting in his knees as the splinters of glass poked at his skin. Helping her into a sitting position, he embraced her tightly, doing his best to squeeze out all the pain and suffering she endured. His tiny arms could not fully circle her in a hug, but her tried, snuggling his face into his mother's stomach. _

_Looking up, his heart clenched at the small scratches on his mother's pale face, her dark curls brushing against his head as she leaned down to kiss his head._

"_Oh, my wonderful son. My brave, strong son." She crooned, stroking his back. Relaxing into her touch, Kyosuke bit his lip as a few more tears escaped his eyes. She didn't deserve this, not his mother, with her kind words and thoughtful actions. She didn't deserve to be hit, or slapped, or kicked, or yelled at, or anything. She was perfection; there was no reason to hurt her. _

_Kyosuke was so young, but he knew, he could feel her sorrow, her pain, her suffering, and for what? That disgusting man that claimed to be his father? No, Kyosuke could never accept that that beast was his father, he didn't have one. Only his mother, all he needed was her. _

_Tilting his head upwards, Kyosuke stared into the deep labyrinth of his mother's lilac eyes. She attempted to smile at him, pretending that everything was ok._

"_Kyosuke," She called, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Please don't cry, all I ever want is to see you smile, alright?" He nodded, "Promise me, that you'll never stop smiling?"_

_His lips curved upwards, forcing the expression of happiness onto his face, for her, only for her. "Yes Mother, I promise."_

* * *

><p>Curling into himself, Kyosuke breathed slowly, anger boiling into fury. Slamming his fist against the mattress, Kyosuke ripped the bothersome comforter off his sweating body, goose bumps rising on his skin as the night chill brushed against his skin. Stumbling, he cursed violently as he pulled on his clothes, yanking fingers through his slightly tangled hair, loving the sting at each yank.<p>

He refused to be the only one to suffer tonight, pushing the door open he blinked quickly, hunching over slightly as nausea flooded his stomach. Head pounding, Kyosuke clenched his eyes closed, growling at the pain.

Standing up straight, he giggled slightly, a strained smile was forced onto his face. Eyes glazed slightly, he walked a little faster, giggling once more as the guards scrambled to open the door to allow him inside the prisoner ward. How he loved their fear, their pathetic weakness. They didn't know what it truly meant to feel fear, but he would spare them that lesson, until morning anyway.

His body shook as he stared at Raiden's relaxed form, free of nightmares, free of pain. Slipping silently through the bars, Kyosuke reached down, lightly threading his fingers through Raiden's white hair. It had grown slightly during his time in imprisionment, tickling his face. Tugging harshly, Raiden's eyes snapped open with a surprised yelp, hands flying up and encircling Kyosuke's wrist. Fingernails pierced the thin layer of skin, dots of bloods rising from the wounds.

Pulling his leg back, Kyosuke slammed his boot into Raiden's stomach, demented smile growing as Raiden released his wrist, wrapping them around his abdomen in an attempt to lessen the blow.

_Just like your mother, _snarled his demon, halting his attack, Kyosuke's smile dropped, cocking his head to the side. That voice, it was his wasn't it? Pushing it away, Kyosuke forced the smile back onto his face, yanking Raiden to his feet and pulling his into the hall. Candles tossed long shadows down the hallway, playing with the two boy's vision as it dimmed and brightened.

"Dammit, Kyosuke." Raiden growled, eyes flashing as he stared at his ex-comrade. They walked for some time before Kyosuke released him for a moment, pulling a petite knife from his boot and slashing the rusted lock on one of the door. Shoving Raiden inside the empty room, Kyosuke slammed the door behind them, shaking with anticipation.

Stumbling into the room, Raiden glanced around quickly. The high ceiling and round perimeter suggested that it was a training room. Straightening up, Raiden forced himself awake, cracking his wrist as Kyosuke began to circle him. The tiny knife jerked in his hand as Kyosuke licked his chapped lips.

"Let's have some fun, Raiden, just like the good old days, huh?" Kyosuke stumbled slightly, before composing himself and continuing to stalk his prey.

"You and I have very different ideas of fun, Kyosuke." Raiden tensed slightly, realizing that Kyosuke wasn't completely sane at the moment. He had always been dangerous, but now, deranged and angry, Kyosuke was far more unpredictable than Raiden ever experianced. Hesitating momentarily, Raiden decided to test the crack in Kyosuke's mind, try and figure out how hard he could press against old wounds before the boy would shatter. "Although this does bring back memories of when we first met."

Kyosuke's eyes narrowed, his grip tightening of the knife. "I don't remember, not like it was important anyway." Lunging forward, Kyosuke swung his arm downwards. Surprised by the attack, Raiden dropped to a crouch, knife slicing the air above him. Springing upwards, he grabbed Kyosuke's arm, twisting it until the bone popped from the socket. The knife clattered to the floor as Kyosuke brought his leg up, forcing Raiden to release him to avoid the kick.

Leaping back, Raiden slid slightly as he kept his eyes trained on Kyosuke, body taunt as he waited for another attack. Kyosuke cradled his arm near him, body heaving up and down as he breathed deeply from his mouth. Hair fell over his face, shielding him from the outside world.

"You always were the faster of us, Rai-Chan." Kyosuke sighed; looking up with hollow eyes, and in that moment Raiden paused. Looking at him now was the 'other' Kyosuke, the vulnerable, innocent boy who was lonely and tired. No longer did a smile adorn his face, but tired eyes and a somber frown. "I never was able to match you in speed."

"True," Raiden straightened up slightly, but stayed alert. "But you were stronger than me, mentally and physically." Kyosuke shrugged, wincing as his dislocated arm shifted at the movement. Closing his eyes, Kyosuke bit his lip as he forced the limb back into place, sighing in relief as he rotated his shoulder.

"Yeah well, I had a lot of shit to deal with, you had the easy life before Orochimaru put you on the squad." Opening his eyes, Kyosuke's lilac eyes met Raiden's grey, pain met hesitation.

"Being one of Orochimaru's experiments wasn't easy." Raiden snapped, remembering the needles, the surgeries without anesthetics, and the cold, white rooms.

"Depends on your definition." Kyosuke crossed his arms over his chest, wincing as memories of abuse distracted him. Raiden said nothing; after all he was one of the only people who knew what Kyosuke had gone through, and what he had done to get out.

"Your mother?" Raiden tried, careful not to mention Kyosuke's father, or he would go berserk. Kyosuke paused, bringing his hands up to his eyes and rubbing his temples. They both silently remembered the dark nights when Kyosuke would come to Raiden, he was the only person Kyosuke could trust in the squad. Yukiko was utterly loyal to Orochimaru, and Kurami was one of Kabuto's most trusted helper. The two boys were so different, but circumstances had made them the same.

"Yeah," Breathing out slowly, Raiden removed his hand from his face, staring at it with disappointment. "She would hate me now, wouldn't she? After everything I've done, I don't deserve to call myself her son."

"You've fucked up pretty bad." Relaxing slightly, Raiden stepped forward, realizing this one moment of weakness would be his only chance to possibly save Kyosuke from himself. Stopping when he was mere feet away from Kyosuke, placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile, "Although its not to late to redeem yourself, Kyosuke. You don't have to stay here with Orochimaru, you can leave."

Kyosuke froze, eyes narrowing as he swatted Raiden's hand away, "Yeah, leave just like you did." His leg slammed into Raiden's chest, sending him flying into the wall. Concrete crumbled, chipping as it fell onto the metal floor. Covered by a dust cloud, Raiden groaned as he held his head, droplets of blood staining his frosty hair, paint on an untouched canvas.

"Leave," Growling, Kyosuke stalked forward, hair drifting behind him. "Just like you did." Seeing where the conversation was turning, Raiden forced himself to stand, falling into a defensive stance. Tears leaked from Kyosuke's eyes, "You left me all alone!" Springing forward, Kyosuke swung his fist wildily, growing frustrated as Raiden dodged each attack by stepping back and moving his body in the opposite direction of the punch.

They continued this dance, Kyosuke growing tired as Raiden continued to avoid each attack with inches to spare. Crying out in frustration, Kyosuke swung his leg forward. Realizing he couldn't stop the attack, Raiden crossed his arms over his upper body as the kick connected, knocking him back. Rolling, Raiden leapt to his feet, waiting for Kyosuke to move forward again.

"You promised to have my back," Kyosuke wailed, body shaking with sobs, "I trusted you, bastard, and you left, you abandon me!" Pausing, he chuckled slightly, "I loved you like my own brother."

Pain blossomed in Raiden's chest as he stared at the bipolar mess Kyosuke had become. Maybe if he had stayed, if he hadn't taken the mission in the Cloud he wouldn't be like this. "Kyosuke," Raiden started, sympathetic as he tried to reach out to his old friend.

"No!" Kyosuke screeched, his mind shattered as he lost all coherent thought, "No, I don't deserve this, I don't deserve this pain, Raiden! I don't deserve to be hit over and over!" Dropping to his knees, Kyosuke clutched his head, "Stop hitting me, stop hitting her, just stop!"

The voices were so loud, so much pain, so many bruises. Raiden slowly backed away, waiting for the attack. Kyosuke didn't see Raiden anymore, he saw his father, he saw everyone who had every pained him.

Kyosuke's back arched, head tilting back as he let out an inhuman scream, before falling to the ground unconscious. The door banged open, Kurami rushed into the room, guards pouring in behind her. Raiden allowed them to tie him up, grunting as the guards roughly forced him to his knees.

"What happened?" She demanded, kneeling down beside Kyosuke and inserting a needle filled with green liquid into his arm.

"He felt pain." Raiden sighed, biting his lip to keep from crying for his friend. He could have helped Kyosuke, and he left.

* * *

><p>Raiden felt numb as the guards slammed the metal door of his cell behind him. A single tear fell from his eyes as he realized that he was partially to blame for Kyosuke's insanity. He had promised Kyosuke to have to his back, to be constant in his fucked up life. When Raiden took the mission in the Cloud it was temporary, it was only supposed to last a few monthes. He was never supposed to take the exams, meet the others, or become attached to the village.<p>

* * *

><p>Red liquid colored the tiles, filling the small cracks on the floor between them. Kyosuke growled, hands soaked in the blood up to his elbows, face dotted with splats of the man's blood. Seven bodies piled near each other as Kyosuke continued to mutilate them with bare hands.<p>

Standing up abruptly, Kyosuke grabbed a knife from one of the men's weapon's pouch. Chunks of flesh went flying as he began to hack at their bodies, breath becoming labored as his arm went numb.

The door opened, Kurami's eyes took in the scene before closing her them, the smell making her stomach jerk. Kyosuke ignored her, continuing his assault on the dead bodies.

"I want to kill him, Kurami!." He stated, cutting open the stomach of the tallest man, humming as the stomach and intestines spilling out and onto the leg of the brown haired captain.

"You won't though, Shirou ordered you not to." She put her hand on her hip, resting her fingers on the weapons hidden in her belt. Kyosuke paused, knife frozen in the air as he cocked his head to the side, turning to face her with a smile on his face.

"After all these years, you really think I'm afraid of Shirou." Kyosuke's smile grew, "He can knock me around as much as he likes, it's nothing I'm not used to, nothing I've never felt with before."

"What are you going on about now?" She muttered, walking forward. Kyosuke allowed her to check his shoulder bandage, which was stained with his blood and the blood the guards. "There was a breech at one of the nearby bunkers, I'm heading over there to deal with it."

"I'll come, I need to slaughter something." Kyosuke looked at the bodies, the red covering their bodies contrasted with the white of the medical room. Walking over to the bodies, Kyosuke sat down, his back facing them as he looked up. Kurami stared at him, a child among the carnage of the world. So untainted despite the evil floating around. His dark hair against pale skin, dark eyes stared at the heavens as hell let loose around him. And all the while, Kyosuke was still smiling.


End file.
